TechRun
by princeshadowstar
Summary: That explosion took everything from Hiro Hamada. But what if it also took everything from Tadashi Hamada? Do enjoy! Please, do review! It helps motivate me to keep posting. Summary is very brief because I would love more people to read the story to find out what happens. A new villain appears that makes Callaghan look like chopped Tsui. (I mean Sushi.) Bad jokes aside, PLEASE READ
1. TechRun 1

**Prepare a box of tissues if you have not already been spoiled by the fate of Tadashi.**

The sound of sirens, and the roar of the flames deafened his ears. Noise felt amplified from the adrenaline as it coursed through his veins, as he desperately squinted in the ash and the smoke. _I have to find Mr. Callaghan, _the young man thought desperately. He could feel the smoke rushing into his lungs, feel the ash on his dark hair, even as he did his best to use his sleeve to shield his eyes. It was hard to see past his bangs, the sweat matted to his scalp.

He broke back into the main room, panting. He saw a black sphere in the room, amidst the flames. _What is that? Are those Hiro's micro-bots? _He didn't have time to figure it out as he heard what sounded like an impressive explosion at the entrance of the building. Clearly this was rigged, he realized quickly. His only exit was now sealed off. The flames were licking higher and higher and he managed to make his way over to the black sphere of what were indeed, Hiro's micro-bots.

"What the heck…" he breathed. They weren't supposed to be active. Unless there was someone else inside; perhaps Mr. Callaghan? Before he could confirm this, he yelped, as a beam fell right near them. His eyes swam with tears as he realized that he would inevitably die. He saw that the other experiments were still there, although they were starting to be eaten by the flames as though a raging fierce beast was feasting on the scientific achievements of the other contestants that would now lose their great inventions. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked.

Maybe he could use this to his advantage. He quickly made his way over to the hand clapping robot that was thankfully untouched by the flames. He quickly checked it out for damages and he looked under the table, finding a tool kit. He took off his jacket, quickly tying it by it's sleeves around his nose and mouth. The flames and smoke got gradually worse, and he watched in horror and fascination as the micro-bots his brother had created, left with whoever was in there through the floor and up, most likely, to another floor where the flames were cooler. Coughing into his sleeves, he desperately tinkered, his brain numbing slightly from the panic and the room cooking gradually.

"I need a wrench, I need a wrench…Or at least the blaster from Isle 3…" he muttered hoarsely. Suddenly a small laser he needed appeared by the side of his head and he grabbed it absently. "Oh thanks," he said quickly. He tinkered for five seconds before he realized that he wasn't _alone._

With a yelp, his eyes widened to come face to face with a girl. She had dark brown eyes, and although he was around six feet, she was clearly shorter than him by a couple inches. Her hair was red, but then again, he was seeing sunspots from the heat. She was wearing a blue jacket, and she had on dark jeans, sneakers, and she had a pair of glasses shoved up the bridge of her tan nose. Her face was make-upped only slightly with some mascara, eye-liner, and he supposed, girl products that he didn't really care to go into. In fact, why was he even focused on her detail at a time like this? "Oh are you gonna build something to get us out of here?" She asked eagerly, hiding her nose in her blue jacket sleeve. He couldn't help but stare.

"Why are you even here?" he couldn't help but ask, distracted.

"Um, journalist. Um, you going to keep working on that?" she pointed to the hand, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She had red highlights in the front of her hair mixed with caramel highlights throughout her hair. Her hair reminded him vaguely of Go-Go's, but without the bangs falling into place over her entire forehead, and her hair was longer. Her hair was in a ponytail.

The young man blinked. "Uh yeah…" he kicked himself mentally for sounding distracted. Seriously, he was dying, but he wasn't going to ogle. He was a gentleman dammit. Or maybe he was already dead? That was a stupid assumption though and he quickly shook it from his mind. _Get a grip, Tadashi. Just because an attractive young woman is here, does not mean you're dead. _ He wondered what that said about his luck with the living.

"Why didn't you get out with everyone?" He asked quickly. He thought that the building had been mostly vacated.

"I wanted to just get some last minute questions with Callaghan," she said swallowing. "Then…there was an explosion, we got separated. I panicked…hid under a table…" she mumbled.

He bit his lower lip. Though it was quick, he patted her arm awkwardly. "…Well, you're lucky I'm here…I'll do my best to get us both out of here," he said quietly.

She nodded, some fear in her ever-brown eyes, and she looked like she desperately wanted to believe in him. He looked back to the task at hand.

"Great, um, I have a thing that can help…" She grabbed the robot hand and she looked like she knew what she was doing. He wondered if she was a nerd genius like his brother. However, a split second later, the hand fell apart. He stared.

"What did you just DO?!" He yelped, horrified. She gulped.

"Oh whoops, I um, thought I was um, adjusting something…but um, I guess not?" He didn't have time for this. He swallowed. Whether he was angry or not was irrelevant. He could tell she was just as scared as he was. Now was not the time for him to make her more upset. Or himself. He took a deep stabilizing breath. "Ok, if we're going to get out of here, you need to listen to me." He thought about his brother, and his aunt Cass. He thought about Baymax and his college friends. He had to get out of here. He reached for his hat but realized it wasn't on his head. He bit his lower lip. He would have to think without his thinking cap. He looked to see the girl rummaging in her purse.

She pulled out some masks that go over the nose and mouth. He blinked. She quickly handed him one and he didn't complain, quickly taking it and putting it on. "So, what's the sitch?" She asked hurriedly. "You look like you know what you're doing, sort of," she added hastily as the young man gave her such a look of disbelief.

"Please, be quiet," his tone was rougher than normal and he winced. He saw a look of hurt flash across her face. He'd apologize later. Definitely. He quickly tinkered with the arm he had. He tried to remember some of the other projects. He had the laser that could cut through the thickest metal as though it was thin as paper, but would that be enough to get through brick? He looked over his shoulder at some of the other contestant ideas. He quickly looked to her. "Go to table #3, grab me the quantum gravity reverser," he quickly said.

"Right, grab you the quanty gravity thing," she nodded, quickly going over to the table. She returned a minute later, and he quickly took it apart, and he didn't have time to clearly think out every step. The heat was being turned up.

The flames continued to rise. His vision was getting fuzzy. The oxygen was dropping much more dramatically now. He didn't have enough time. He had an incomplete robot arm and he didn't even know how this would help. He wished he had Hiro's micro-bots. Whoever that person was, was smart for using them. He couldn't help but feel slight resentment that the unknown person hadn't offered to take him as well. However, crying over spilled milk would be pointless. He swallowed, coughing on the ash. _Come on, think….think, think of a different angle…_ He looked around desperately. He saw his way out. He worked furiously on the robot arm, trying to make it do what he felt would help them both escape.

What felt like forever, was really only 20 more minutes. By this point, it was a miracle that he was still alive. Still, he was a sturdy resilient Hamada. Like his younger brother, he too had a stubborn side. The girl looked on. They had not introduced themselves to each other but under this type of pressure, introductions were the last things on either of their minds.

"Hand me that thing," he quickly snapped his fingers, pointing to a particularly interesting heating tool. She handed it to him. Putting on a mask, he quickly did his best to make the arm upgraded. With satisfaction, and the sound of sirens blaring outside, dimly compared to the roar of the flames inside, he wiped his sweaty brow. He looked to her. "Alright, hold the hand."

He held out the robotic hand. She blinked at it dumbly. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" he urged.

"I'm going to be cooked alive, do I have much choice?" She smiled weakly. He wanted to give her a hug. But now was not the time. He had to get this journalist to safety. She took the hand and its fingers closed around her hand, and she looked to him. "What about you?" She asked, realizing he wasn't touching the robotic hand and arm.

He smiled sadly at her. "This hand isn't nearly thick enough to handle both of our weights," her eyes widened.

Before she could protest, he pressed a button on the robotic arm. It bleeped to life. The girl shook her head. "That's not fair to you!" Her eyes widened.

"Sometimes, life isn't fair," he smiled at her resigned. "And other times, it's up to people to make it fair as possible."

She reached for his hand with her free hand. He blinked in surprise. She shook her head. "Then, let's make it fair," and she placed his hand onto the arm of the robotic contraption. "I want to live, I do, but I don't want you to sacrifice for me, someone you just met." He coughed, not in any state to argue. She looked to him. He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to smile but his face felt to hot. It was definitely the fire. It was totally not the young woman. He nodded, and he pressed the button.

Quietly, he sheepishly started, "All or no-"

Suddenly, a second explosion followed the first. Just as the robot hand took off in the air, under their weight, it was amplified now to hold about 300 lbs and unfortunately, that exceeded both their weights combined. It strained, but the blast propelled both of them forwards. With a yell, his world went black as the force of the heat hit him full throttle, amidst the ash, the smoke, and the feeling of being light as air.

Amidst it all, he couldn't recall who was calling his name. Was it his brother? Tadashi felt like his lungs burst. But so did his heart as he thought how it was too soon for him to leave his brother behind.

_Hiro…I'm sorry…_

**A/n: Yep, I did not like how Disney interfered with a great constructed character. I love the movie Big Hero 6, but I am a critic as well since I hope to write film and children's movies. Anyhow, this is my Tadashi's point of view fanfic which follows Tadashi's adventures, goes into his backstory, etc. Purely fan-made but I love to write about strong characters, and Tadashi struck home. It has been a long time when I felt truly connected to a character written by someone else. My OC is a funny gal. Hope you enjoy. If you don't like OC's, don't' bash her. This is a rather short introduction but it is necessary. I hope you enjoyed. Please, rate, and comment., review. **


	2. TechRun 2

TechRun 2

_A boy was grinning at him. He had messy unruly black hair and a rather big head. A small smile tugged at the corner of the dazed young man's lips. He couldn't see the kid's face. If only he could just see his face. He felt that was important. He reached out a hand, grabbing the kid by the shoulder. The kid turned to look at him. His eyes widened._

_The boy was faceless. "Why did you do it? Tadashi?" The boy's hurt voice echoed. Suddenly flames blew out of nowhere, yanking him away from that faceless boy. He tried not to scream._

His eyes snapped open suddenly, as he had broken out into a cold sweat. Clinging to his sheets, he stared at the blue ceiling, his heart pounding, his eyes darting around the blue walls that surrounded him. Light came through a window, with blinds slicing the light evenly against his face. He squinted, looking away. The light hurt his eyes. _What…was that? _ He sat up, dazed, his hair all mussed up. He frowned to himself. _That's odd, I feel like I know him. _He looked up; sensing someone else entering the small, yet simply decorated room he was in.

"You're finally awake," the girl sounded relieved. He blinked at her with a small grunt.

"Uh, who are you? Where am I? How'd I get here?" he found himself suddenly blurting, as though the surge of questions could no longer be contained. And quite honestly, they couldn't. The imagery of the dream faded, and try hard as he might, he suddenly couldn't remember what had spooked him into a cold sweat. His bleary brown eyes scanned the young woman's face. His eyes traveled lower to rest on the soup she held in a tray. She smiled at him weakly.

"Um… before I tell you who I am, I will fill you in on how we met," she set the tray down on the bed over his lap. "While I do, please eat. You were released from the hospital a few days ago. Um, as far as I know, you're not allergic to anything, except maybe peanuts in excess," she added with a small smile.

"The soup smells good," he said politely. He dipped his spoon in and started to take a sip, but quickly choked. The soup tasted like soggy gym socks. What was it? The girl looked at him expectantly, and he swallowed down what he could of the soup. "V-very…yummy," he said, clearing his throat. He stretched, noting for the first time that he was in pajamas that were black. Had he changed himself? He honestly was having trouble remembering anything.

Except for the echo of that name.

"Um, so… there was an event, in San Fransoyko…you were in a burning building and we um, met that way," she said quickly, eyeing him, a tad nervous. He wondered if she was jumpy since it didn't appear as though they knew each other. He felt like it would be best to be on his guard. He patted his cheek, and to his surprise, he realized the weird cushiony feeling against his cheek was a bandage . "You still have some burns, but they're minor, your skin is mostly healed and um, you only …um…have a bad burn on your left fore-arm," she said quietly, pointing to his upper left fore-arm. He pulled back his long sleeved black pajama top, and his eyes widened. His arm was bandaged, but it definitely looked a bit more worse for wear. He flexed his fingers, wincing. It hurt.

She swallowed. "The doctor said that … you got burned badly there, throwing yourself in front of burning debris from that explosion…" she cleared her throat. "If you hadn't done that, I'd have…" her voice trailed off. She looked at her feet. He blinked. She did not seem like a threat. At all. He wasn't just saying that because she looked shaken up and fragile. Her tone just emanated a trustworthy sort of truth to it. He looked to that soup, and then for the first time, he noted her fingers. She had bandages on them. He wondered why. He shook his head.

"… Can it heal? Will it leave scarring?" He asked, and he was a bit disturbed he couldn't remember these events. But he trusted her. He didn't' really have anything else to go on.

"Your arm…will heal, but some of your skin will …be irreparable, at least, it will look like a scar if you don't rest properly," she explained apologetically. "The explosion blasted us actually up through the ceiling. I don't know how you managed it, but the arm and hand thing you modified rocketed us outside of that building and no one saw us leave amongst all that flame… it tried to take us somewhere but we ended up crashing into the dirt a good distance away from the fire… I weakly called 911 and I didn't explain anything…I just watched as they came, took you into an ambulance… I'm so sorry… " She bit her lower lip. The young man let it all set in.

"What is our relationship?" He blurted. She looked at him funny. He realized a second later how silly that question sounded. He blushed. "I-I mean, uh…how did we uh meet?" He tried to correct himself, feeling some heat rise to his cheeks.

"We met that day. I was a journalist, I was interviewing Mr. Callaghan," she explained. "…What's wrong? Do you not remember?"

Tadashi shook his head. He didn't know if he could tell her he had amnesia. He realized he must have amnesia. Other than his name, age, and favorite foods, he couldn't remember anything about himself. Much less family members or anything else related to San Fransokyo. "Er, I remember now," he said weakly. "My name is Tadashi, and you're name is?" there was no harm in introductions. If it would help him remember something, then it was worth a shot at least. Tadashi was already getting clues like how he seemed to be interested in medically related conditions.

The young woman held out her hand. "My name is Karra," she said, smiling shyly. He could tell she was nervous. Her hair was tied up into a hasty ponytail. Or maybe it was a style. Like he would know, he hadn't had long hair since elementary school.

He wondered if this was her home. It seemed like a reasonable assumption to make. "Um, you didn't have anything on you, so we don't know how to identify you, the police wanted to know if you could come down to the station afterwards, just to see if you have appeared on any missing persons lists," she added quietly.

Tadashi blinked. He didn't know how else to tackle this situation. That sounded like it was the most logical. He felt rested at least. His anxiety was low. Now he was just hungry.

The girl apparently felt the need to continue talking and as he tried to remember whom he was, she spoke. " … Since you don't have a place to stay, I don't mind if you stay here until you figure out stuff," she headed for the door. "I don't know much about your size, but I had a friend of mine drop off some guy clothes so um, I hope they fit. Oh, you should eat more of your soup, " She smiled and she watched him spoon some into his mouth, giving her a thumbs up. Pleased, she turned and left, heading downstairs.

Tadashi listened to her footsteps slowly get fainter and fainter. As soon as she was out of earshot and eyesight, he spit the soup out back into the bowl. He felt bad for lying, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that her food wasn't helping his stomach recover as quickly as the rest of him.

Tadashi felt restless. It had been a week and he was due to go to the doctor's office to have his bandages finally removed and the damage to his scarred tissue analyzed to see if science couldn't medically help his arm look somewhat back to normal. As normal as normal got. Tadashi looked to his arm in his short sleeved top. He was nervous. He hadn't been outside according to Karra for three weeks. He had spent nearly two weeks in the hospital, and the last week with Karra. He was grateful for her company. For the past week, she had given him some books she'd gotten from the library about robotics and medicine. He had a fascination with both. He felt comfortable when he was able to pour over those texts. Karra worked during the day, but she would check on him in the evening.

He didn't know how to honestly thank her. He was a complete stranger, regardless of him saving her life or whatever he heroically did. Looking at his hands, he didn't feel like a hero. However, he was glad he had managed to do something right. The more he was reading, the more he felt this desire to help other people as well. He wanted to encourage others. Not for selfish gain or self-interest, but because he felt like if he didn't mentor something, he'd go mad with boredom. He wanted to be useful.

To science.

To medicine.

To somebody.

He had a reoccurring dream with the boy, but whenever he woke up, it wouldn't follow. He blinked, broken out of his reverie by the greetings of harsh sunlight in his eyes. Shielding his eyes with his good arm, he saw Karra dressed up in her multiple layers. She got cold easy. She adjusted her black jacket, and blinked at him with a small smile. "I can take you to the doctor for your check-up," she said. Tadashi nodded. Finally.

At the doctor's office, the doctor was a young woman, who had a checkboard. She looked very stern and Tadashi couldn't help but feel like he should have done a better job of brushing his unruly dark hair. He had stubble as well that he meant to shave off. He'd have to do that later. Too late now. "Mr. Tadashi," she repeated. He blinked.

"Oh, uh, yeah that's me," he said quickly.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked clearly not amused and impatient. He cleared his throat. Clearly she had asked him this question more than once.

"Yes, ma'am," he said quickly.

"Very well, I asked, have you been active lately?" she touched his arm gently, starting to unwrap his bandage expertly. He shook his head.

"Not really, I had to stay in bed, but I plan to get to a gym and um, exercise, soon!" He said meekly.

She nodded, pausing. "That is not the kind of-" But Tadashi already caught on. He coughed loudly.

"I have been under the weather slightly," he continued to fake cough. She nodded.

"I'll take that as a no then," and she finished unwrapping his bandage. For the first time, Tadashi could see his arm. "Your Pronator quadratus is alright, in fact, you are very lucky. This will leave a faint scar, but with some time, plastic surgeons may be able to help trim away the scarred tissue, allowing for the growth of the new tissue underneath. Rest yourself and you should be able to fully function in your fingers," and she handed him a prescription. He wondered who was covering his expenses. Karra had told him not to worry about it, but he felt bad. "This is painkiller, only take as directed, if at all." Tadashi nodded. He looked to his arm. The scar was faint but splotchy, his skin stretched in a way that was oddly fascinating. Thankfully it didn't look all that distracting and not nearly as bad as he'd imagined it to be. It traveled down his arm and stopped a good few inches before his elbow, branching out like a star. It looked sick.

And by sick, he meant _awesome._

The car ride back to Karra's apartment was quiet. Tadashi looked to Karra. She looked focused on the road. He knew they were in the city across the bridge from San Fransokyo. Curious to learn about where he was, Tadashi had looked up the city of Mcullogh that he was currently in. He was in an area that had lots of trails and a few recreational parks. Honestly, that sounded fun, but he knew he had a task to focus on. However, his brow furrowed. "… Will the police know anything more?" he asked Karra. Karra shook her head.

"No, " she sighed, "they only have Tadashi to go off on, and so far, there is only one match," and she bit her lower lip. He wondered what her hesitance meant. He looked to her.

"Tadashi… " before she could finish however, he yelled in horror, as a truck veered, brake broken, right at their car! He quickly grabbed the steering wheel, and with a yelp from her, he veered their car narrowly away from the truck. Going down another lane, in the small van like car, he noticed that a strange set of black cars seemed to be following behind them for quite some time. Karra had started to nervously babble about what to do for dinner. Clearly her earlier thoughts had been jarred from nervousness. He frowned as they got closer to her home, the more the black cars creeped him out.

"Karra," he started.

"-and if you don't feel like rice, I figured we could have soup, roast, and ice-cre-" she continued to babble until he grabbed the wheel again, and to her surprise steered them to the left instead of the right.

"Karra. We're being followed," Tadashi stated bluntly.

"Y-Yeah, I noticed," she sounded nervous. Tadashi saw some movement out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes widened. Suddenly the car got slammed on both sides by-

"Motorcyclists?" Tadashi breathed in disbelief. They had guns. This was clearly not an accident. Who did they want? Him?

Or _her_?

**Please review. I do like knowing people's positive thoughts, interests, expectations as long as there is no flaming. This is going to be pretty pg as it gets. **


	3. TechRun 3

TechRun 3

He looked to her and suddenly he gripped his seat tightly, as she stepped on the gas, screeching her tires into the asphalt as she skidded down another lane, illegally yet effectively. "This is bad," she nearly sounded like she was bleating from terror. He looked over his shoulder at the motorcyclists following them, with the cars in suit.

"What the heck is going on?!" He asked seriously.

"Um, I have no clue," she said shakily. Turning down another lane, they both came to a stop at the red light. Tadashi looked both ways, and he saw the others gaining. It would only take seconds. It was time to throw caution to the wind. He gripped the wheel.

"Step on it," he commanded quickly.

"W-what? But it's a red light," she said.

"Red-lights don't matter, not in a car chase," he said quickly, reminding himself of some girl with dark hair and purple highlights. Who? He shook his head, frowning to himself. Now wasn't the time. She shook her head.

"I don't want-"

A gunshot rang out.

"Stepping on it!" She floored it. They both screamed like little girls as the small car shot down the intersection. Looking over his shoulder after calming his initial screaming, he knew they had at least a good minute of ground covered between them. "Oh no!" The girl gasped up ahead. Tadashi looked distractedly at her.

"What?" he pressed, adrenaline pumping, heart pounding, gripping his seat so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

"The bridge, is closing up ahead!" She pointed. He looked to that. The bridge that let ferries and other big ships through was indeed drawing up. "The drawbridge-" She yelped as he undid his seatbelt.

"Seatbelt safety lessens risk of injury!" she stammered.

"Yes, and my driving will hopefully lessen risk of getting caught," Tadashi undid her seatbelt quickly. "Just get into the back."

"The car is MOVING," she stammered.

"I know, and we have to act NOW," he said sharply.

She didn't question him, as he awkwardly leaned around her, she put the car into neutral and scrambled somehow miraculously into the back seat, in a tangle of limbs. Instantly, Tadashi slipped into the driver's seat, and he shifted gears to full throttle drive. She looked from her spot in her seat and gasped in horror.

"What in the h-" Car horns bleeped at them as Tadashi swerved as best he could around the cars, actually going onto the sidewalk that was constructed for bicyclists. The car could be heard, scraping it's bumper as bullets ricocheted off. Karra gripped her seat. The others were gaining. The motorcyclists swerved in front and Tadashi knew that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Gripping the wheel tightly, his heart pounding, he measured the distance of the car and the initial velocity times the 9.8 seconds per gravity, and suddenly it was like equations exploded into his brain. The car broke off some re-view mirrors and people yelled and took pictures but Tadashi had only one goal in mind.

"Oh no," Karra said in horror.

Engines smoked. "You're not-" she continued.

_I only have this shot…._He saw the motorcyclists stop in their tracks, along with the black cars, that had turned around and left. They weren't going to follow him. He gasped suddenly, feeling the car jerk out of control. The tires were shot.

"They've shot our tires!" he yelped.

"Ya think!" Karra yelped. Tadashi sweated. He had always preferred to drive motorcycles. Cars weren't really his gig though he technically knew how to drive. Wait, he liked to drive motorcycles? He didn't have time to focus on procuring that small tidbit of information before the car smashed through the signs restricting access to cars on crossing while the bridge is up. It was halfway raised and Tadashi prayed that by some miracle of God, Buddha, anyone, that they'd make it. Suddenly, the girl leaned forward and she quickly flipped open the glove compartment. There was a bleep and Tadashi yelped, as suddenly, small jets raised out of the bumper of the car, and propelled them forwards onto the other side. The girl Karra put her hands up in the air. "Whooopeeee!"

He had no idea how her anxiety had turned into such glee. More to the point, "Why didn't you tell me your car was equipped!?"

"You wouldn't let me drive," she replied simply.

"I-eh. I thought that you didn't have any BETTER idea!" He spluttered as he tried to put on the brake. The car screeched to a halt on the other side, the impact causing both to oomph as the car slid out of control. Tadashi yelped as suddenly the car seemed to go onto auto-pilot. He looked over his shoulder. The girl pressed another button, and suddenly the car managed to shoot past the baffled police. Tadashi slid down in his seat, sweating bullets. He did not want to be in trouble with the law.

"We're in so much trouble," he said, breathing hard.

"At least we're alive!" She said shakily, and cheery.

"We're in so much trouble," he repeated shakily. "We have to lose the car."

Karra nodded. "Yeah I know, T-Rex won't be pleased…" she sighed. Tadashi was still getting over the impact of a heavy car hitting asphalt from a death jump over a bridge from a gang of who the heck even knows. The sound of police sirens followed them.

"I'm sorry, who?" Tadashi asked over the sirens that started to follow them. How were they getting out of this? He had no clue.

"To be fair, I didn't have a good idea, I just went off of what you were doing," she admitted. She also looked behind her. "We can lose them, take a left!"

"Is there a way to hide this car from the police?" Tadashi asked, hating the thought of breaking rules. After all, they were technically disrupting the natural order of city life. Jumping a bridge…

Tadashi couldn't believe he had actually been desperate enough to attempt that. With a car that wasn't even his. He looked down. And not to mention he did this all without _a seatbelt_.

Then again, he hadn't wanted to get caught by those suspicious guys. He followed her orders.

On the upside, she at least sounded like she knew what she was do-

"Now drive, right into that wall," she stated clearly.

"Excuse me, what?!" He made to turn away from a particular wall down the alley that they'd turned.

"Just do it!" She said hastily.

Tadashi had slowed the car by now but the sirens were still following them. "This isn't platform nine and three quarters!" He yelped.

"Oh _here!_" She impatiently pressed a button on her control panel and the car sped towards the wall. Tadashi closed his eyes in horror. "Oh Sugar honey iced tea…" He had tried to get out, but she had locked the car doors. He for some reason couldn't open the doors.

"Is this _child-locked?!" _he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it keeps big babies like you in!" She hastily retorted, and Tadashi didn't have time to retort, shutting his eyes quickly as the wall bore upon them, menacingly in that alley, behind some buildings. Suddenly, He felt a rumble. Earthquake?

He looked down in surprise, though he only saw his untied shoe. Looking around, he realized that the car was on a platform, and that platform was being lowered. Above ground, the ground had revealed a secret entrance that opened up from the ground, and then when it closed, this time, it had a little white daisy.

The sirens stopped completely and Tadashi felt himself fall into pitch black, as he waited for Karra to explain what the heck was going on and if he'd just stumbled upon something he really shouldn't have. He felt like James Bond, without the lady-killer factor, and nowhere near as confident or informed of the situation. As light greeted his closed eyelids, he couldn't bear to keep his eyes closed any longer. He peeked an eye open. His eyes both widened.

The lab he was in was…a lab. It looked a lot like a…nerd lab. He noted the clean surfaces, the organized parts, some people were working under here, and he noted some little robotics related experiments going on. He wondered if there were bot-fighters here. He'd never been into bot-fighting nearly as much as- Tadashi was jolted by the sound of someone opening his door and blowing a fog-horn in his face. His ears ringing, he fell out with a yelp.

"Oh, looks like he isn't a zombie, sorry Nepeta, you owe me 10$," A young man said teasingly to a red haired girl with prominent eye liner who stuck out her pierced tongue in response. He grinned at Tadashi, extending his hand. "Sorry about that, you looked really out of it," he laughed, showing a perfect row of white teeth. Clearly this kid got good dentist work done. Tadashi got to his feet, accepting the hand. He patted himself off. He spotted Karra behind the kid his age. "I'm T-Rex, I'm an ex-Uni student, and pro-bot fighter," he grinned at Tadashi. "You're Tadashi, the rurouni?"

Tadashi swallowed. "Um…yeah," he felt further from finding his identity than when he started. "I-I- I don't know what is going on," he said honestly.

T-Rex nodded, his dark green eyes glittering. He was around Tadashi's height, perhaps an inch shorter or so. "It's alright. Karra told us just now while you were zoned out about some classic men in black chasing you action?" He smiled sheepishly. "To be honest, we don't' know why they're after you either. In fact, we're technically not illegal since we're not even on a map. But before that, I want to let you know that for saving Karra's life, we want to offer you a chance to stay here. Since Karra's place is most likely bugged, and that's how they managed to track you, I believe our hide-out is the best place."

"I-I don't' know why anyone would be after me," Tadashi honestly said, perplexed.

"Tadashi, no one is saying it's your fault," Karra said gently. "Um, "

Tadashi's heart sank. Who could possibly be after him. And why? He observed T-Rex, Karra, Nepeta, and some of the other kids his age that cast him interested looks like he was something exotic on display. T-Rex shooed them back to their research however and he nudged Tadashi's shoulder. "So, Tadashi, I need to give you a nickname if you join our crew," he said good naturedly. Tadashi held up his hands quickly.

"I-I appreciate the offer, but I want to remain separate of any group activity," he said hastily.

"Tadashi's been through a lot, T," Karra said, gently to T-Rex. "Ah, that's fine, in the meantime, I'll take you to your quarters," she said, smiling to him. "We run a sort of underground operation, purely legal," she added.

"Is it legal because it's not discovered yet?" Tadashi asked somewhat skeptically.

"Bingo," she nodded. Tadashi inwardly groaned. Was he always this anxious about rules? He had been the one to floor a car across a bridge. The underground hallways were constructed very nicely though he had to admit. He noted how the rooms reflected pods, and he looked around at the cameras that followed his movements. He felt a bit self conscious about that. "There's five of us," she continued. "We've got me, T-Rex as leader, Nepeta, Dion, and Unagi." She handed Tadashi a card without an I.D. picture. He looked to her.

"Did …did you really live in that city?" He couldn't help but blurt. She sighed.

"Yes and no. That apartment was a cover-up," she smiled apologetically at him. "We're what you call, under-cover super-heroes. We have to blend in with the area we are trying to protect," she explained. Tadashi frowned.

"There's five of you, huh?" he repeated, somewhat curious.

"Yep, six now."

He blinked stupidly. "Who's the sixth person?" He only saw six rooms side by side. This was a small base, but it was clearly decorated and customized.

"You, silly," she tossed him a small device. He blinked at it.

"What is this?" he asked perplexed, holding up the strange earpiece.

"It's a way for us all to communicate," she said simply. "Go on, put it on," she sounded eager. Tadashi furrowed his brow though. This felt so surreal. He shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I said I don't want to be a part of a t-" but she held up her hand before he could finish his sentence.

"Tadashi, you have the makings of a real hero, a real leader," she said gently. "You don't know your memories, and I've alerted the others to your situation."

He gulped. So she had figured it out. "It is clear you have serious amnesia, so me and Dion will take you to San Fransokyo to see if it helps jog your memory. For now we're tracing a villain," she turned on his t.v. hanging on the ceiling near his bed. He blinked. It was placed across the room from his bed, but close enough that it was making the space cozy. The pod like room was also nice. He even had his own restroom. He sat on the edge of his bed as she turned on the television.

His eyes widened. There was a strange man in a Kabuki mask on it. The girl continued to speak. "We were going to take this case, however we don't know how to beat this guy, and he uses a weird robotic power," Karra nodded. "It reminded me a little of Hiro Hamada's science project involving micro-bots," she trailed off. Tadashi stood slowly, walking closer to the screen.

His eyes narrowed, as he looked at that masked man. "Who-Who is he?" he asked, the name micro-bots rattling around in his brain, excitedly, as though wanting to reveal something important to him.

"The kid? Or the professor who died in the fire?" Karra asked curious.

"…Both?" Tadashi stated.

"The kid, as far as I know, is Hiro Hamada, he wanted to get into the nerd school, so he entered that contest. I got in late so I didn't get to see the performance, traffic is a-"

There is a knock at the door. T-Rex opens the door, and next to him is a girl with dark green long hair braided over her shoulder, and chewing black gum. She has quite the make-up set, going for what Tadashi can only assume is some sort of exotic sense of artistic expressionalism. She reminded him of a panda with the way she did her eyes though. He was surprised when T-Rex introduced her to be Unagi. He thought he'd meet a guy.

Unagi held out her black-nail polished fair skinned hand in it's black leather glove and he shook it mechanically. This was quite the people group Karra hung out with. He wondered if Dion looked normal or if everyone had something up with their hair, or outfit. To be honest, T-Rex was the only normal looking one. Tadashi figured it was unique. He didn't feel like these people were his enemy. At least, he hoped not.

"He just got here, and you're already filling him in on the mission? You on board?" T-Rex asked good-naturedly. Tadashi swallowed. He wondered if no was even a possible answer at this point.

"…Who is that guy in the mask?" he asked. He couldn't help it. His curiousity was peaked.

"We don't know. He uses robots to get back at Mr. Krei of Krei corps though," T-Rex nodded. "We would have interfered, but it would appear that there are some techy kids already ahead of us…"

"What does that mean?" Tadashi asked surprised.

T-Rex grinned. "Who wants to do movie night and watch these guys take a mask from a butler?"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. It's already my third chapter and no reviews yet...though I've had over 200 view in under 12 hours. That's nice, I enjoy it. Anyhow, please keep reading. I can promise you, Tadashi is in for some real treats in these upcoming chapters, as he attempts to free himself of amnesia and learn why mysterious people want him. **


	4. TechRun 4

TechRun 4

Tadashi had no idea what that meant until he found himself, seated, with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, in the living room of the base, on the floor, while Unagi hogged the couch with Nepeta and T-Rex, and Karra was off talking with Dion, who Tadashi had yet to meet. Tadashi watched the footage as these college students, attempted to make unique suits. He frowned at T-Rex. "Why are you filming them?"

"We have to make sure we don't interfere if they don't need it," Unagi explained. Tadashi blinked in surprise. Though she looked initially intimidating, she actually had a really sweet shy quiet voice.

"I see…" Tadashi watched on as a funny looking inflatable robot squeaked its way around a field, and a black guy was tripping out about having laser cutting arm swords. Tadashi thought it was pretty cool. His eyes were on that robot though. It looked so familiar. The parts with the small kid amused him. "That kid is really bright," Tadashi murmured, not meanly.

"Or really full of himself," Nepeta snorted.

"One cannot measure intelligence based on height," T-Rex said masterfully, reminding Tadashi a bit of Master Shifu from Kung Fu Panda. He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Nepeta rolled her eyes, and remarked snarkily.

"Well that explains why you haven't gotten taller," she teased.

She was shorter than T-Rex but Tadashi noted how these particular six seemed like family. He wondered who their parents were. Did they have parents? Did he have parents? Tadashi frowned to himself, looking back at the screen as it continued to get the best angles it could of the action without anyone getting suspicious. Clearly it was a small movable camera-bot.

"How'd you make the robot that effective?" he asked curious.

"Wal-Mart," T-Rex joked.

"Actually we got the parts from Toys R U-" but the blonde man that had just walked back into the room with Karra had a shoe promptly thrown at his head, compliments of a Nepeta. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his height was clearly taller than Tadashi. He was at least 6'3. His blonde hair was trimmed, but his windswept bangs nestled above his thick darker brows, his sandy hair tussled as though he ran his hand many times through it. His fashion sense was similar to Tadashi's. Simple, comfortable, functional.

"Shhh! Don't tell him that!" She griped.

Tadashi smiled finally, allowing himself to relax completely. These people didn't seem bad. He felt like they were trustworthy. If they weren't—well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"So, who wants to bet those kids won't be able to take on Mr. Kabuki?" T-Rex joked, pointing to some girl with long honey blonde hair, who was currently stuck in her own chemical reaction because it apparently was timed by how quickly she threw it and she hadn't learned it until everyone got stuck on the big fancy lawn. The robot was standing to the side, the other one.

"At this rate, they won't save the city till Christmas," Nepeta smirked.

The others talked, but Tadashi zoned out, focusing on that funny robot in what looked like an ironman outfit. Red must be really in for robots, he mused. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" He heard the robot ask the tangled limbs of a failed science experiment. The goop was weirdly purple and blue. It looked sick. And by sick, it looked awesome.

"F-Fine," The kid grunted, stuck near the bottom. "Get us out of this Baymax!"

"Bay…max?" Tadashi murmured to himself, sitting cross-legged in front of the t.v.

Nepeta continued to argue with T-Rex and when he started to bet who would go down first, she began to whack him with her free shoe to everyone's amusement.

"It would appear, that you are in a strange chemical compound," Baymax pointed out to the kids.

"Ya think?" They all groaned.

"I do not detect any physical injury, however, Hiro is experiencing levels of raised elevation, common in adolescents through physical contact with the opp-" Baymax was holding up his finger as he spoke, and Hiro was indeed under Honey Lemon's butt. He yelped, realizing Bay-Max's diagnosis since he had Go-Go's foot against his face, and Wasabi and Fred were comically glooped back to back and by that, that meant that Wasabi was on the ground as well, as Fred was looking up at the sky.

"That's totally crazy –and also totally WRONG. Ok Baymax! Focus! Rocket arm, Rocket arm!" Hiro quickly yelped, reaching for Baymax in what Tadashi could only predict was so Baymax could tug them all out of the goop as the others caught on quickly to the heat in Hiro's cheeks at Baymax's innocent yet totally inappropriate for a children's movie diagnosis. Rather abruptly, Nepeta pulled him away from the screen.

"Hey, you," she nudged him with her foot. He blinked at her.

"Do you think that Mr. Kabuki is really just Krei being a bored big rich prat?" She asked.

"He's focused on Krei, he isn't trying to actually hurt the city," T-Rex pointed out, clearly not wanting to lose whatever argument they were having. Tadashi wondered who that masked man was. Maybe, joining up with these guys wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I changed my mind," he said, getting to his feet in the middle of the yellow suited girl's attempts at electro-magnet gravitation while the black guy screamed like a little girl at the thought of getting cut because of Fred's stupid comment about becoming Sushi a la Go-Go.

"What?" T-Rex asked, puzzled at Tadashi's random outburst.

"I want to join you guys," Tadashi repeated. Karra and Dion looked at each other, but were quiet. Karra looked a tad excited though. T-Rex sized him up, and his sincerity. Nepeta and Unagi blinked at him with curiosity. He felt like he was expected to sprout a third arm or something. His scarred arm throbbed slightly. He rubbed it lightly, feeling slight pain, ever so slight, and winced. His arm was still sore. He'd have to be easy for the next couple months, he knew that much.

"...Come with me, Tadashi." T-Rex hopped off the couch, and beckoned to Tadashi to follow him. Tadashi blinked but did so; curious to see where this would lead him. He was in a sense excited. He wouldn't break rules if he could help it, but he had to be better prepared if he got attacked again.

He blinked, as T-Rex turned on the light in the lab, which was currently in the dark. The lights started up, and under the white lighting, Tadashi's eyes widened. This room was different. There were parts to incomplete suits. He looked to T-Rex. "You haven't asked why we get nicknames yet," T-Rex said amused. Tadashi shrugged.

"I figured it was symbolic?" he answered.

"It is. I'm T-rex, I'm known here as Tech-Rex. I'm the oldest one here, so they took to calling me a dinosaur," T-Rex rolled his eyes. Tadashi blinked. "The others have nicknames but you can always ask them what they are since we use our nicknames only out in public…"

"How old?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Twenty eight," the young man answered without missing a beat. Tadashi did a double take. He was barely nineteen; he had no idea that this guy was way older. He certainly didn't look it. Tadashi thought to himself amused how just because he was smart, he wasn't always right.

"So, this lab is different," Tadashi looked around.

"It is, this lab is for construction," T-Rex looked towards some capsules that were in dim lighting. Tadashi looked to T-Rex and T-Rex beckoned for him to take a look. Curious, Tadashi observed the half-made robotic looking suits on display. There were only two. One was red and the emphasis on robotic usage, was in the arms and legs. The other suit was blue, and it looked like it was gender-neutral as well. It looked to be along similar lines. He paused, seeing his reflection amidst the blueish looking suit. This was, undoubtedly cool.

"So, these are incomplete ideas?" he asked.

"Yes, and unlike science fiction and Tony Stark, we are still trying to crack robotics for human wear," T-Rex smiled wryly. "However, we think you can bring fresh ideas to the table, and in the mean time, we will help you recover from amnesia. You can go back to your old life as soon as your memories are recovered," he smiled at him.

"… Will my old life involve those guys?" Tadashi asked warily.

"To be honest, we don't know," T-Rex sounded apologetic. "However, we plan to trace those guys for a change. Karra noticed after you were taken out of the hospital, those guys started to hang out more. It's my guess that you must have something they want, and the question is what?" He shrugged.

Tadashi had no idea what he had that anyone would want. His brain? No, these guys wanted to hurt him and Karra. "No…I don't think this was an informal meet n greet," Tadashi said wryly. "Those guys meant to kill me. And her if necessary."

He gazed at his reflection again. He saw a lost young man staring back at him. Would he remember who he was soon? He hoped so. He hoped so.

Looking away, he spotted as the others entered the lab. He blinked at them all. "Tadashi?" Karra approached him tentatively. He smiled at her tiredly.

"Ah, I'm fine," he said kindly, "It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

The others nodded. Nepeta chewed her gum, blowing a black bubble and it popped, signaling to the others that it was time to get going again with reality. T-Rex clapped a hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "Alright, let's all get some good shut-eye, tomorrow, I'll bring you to the lab and you can bounce ideas off of me," he said. Tadashi furrowed his brow.

"W-Whoa, I don't know that much about robotics," he said hastily.

Karra cleared her throat. "Back in the fire, you built a rocket arm, similar to the one of that younger kid, Hiro, though his is definitely …well, he had more time than you did," she quickly explained. Tadashi thought that kid looked familiar, but he didn't know. His dreams left no traces of images so he wondered if he was trying to hard to find a relationship to just anyone. The last thing any kid needed was some old guy knocking on their door asking if they're the kid from their amnesia-induced dreams.

"I did that?" Tadashi couldn't hide his surprise. He did robotics? Was that why he felt drawn to that robot? Was that robot perhaps a link to his fascination? He had spent time in bed reading about medicine and robots. He frowned. Why couldn't he remember anything? His arm hurt. He rubbed it a bit nervously. He figured these guys were super smart. It was clear to him without asking that scaling all of San Fansokyo was a real job. He wondered if there were other groups of kids tinkering away at robot suits.

It sounded a bit comical to him, personally, but then again, he amongst adults here. He turned away from the incomplete suits to see them all looking at him quietly. He felt a bit like a deer in highlights. "Er…nice suits?" He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. Nepeta nodded, pleased.

"You betcha," she narrowed her eyes at him, "Unagi and Dion are great at designing tech, and it's my job to test it out," she looked excited at the mere thought. Tadashi smiled warmly at her and the others.

"I'm in charge of construction, along with a few other grunts," T-Rex grinned. "We have a few kids who like to pop by to learn a thing or two and in this day and age, we may as well share the knowledge. Though one kid tried to steal from us a few years ago," and he chuckled. Tadashi looked at him, expecting further digression. "Ah…yes, the young man tried to steal the prototype for one of our suits," T-Rex rolled his eyes. "I have a strict, "belongs to our group" policy if we're the ones who put our blood, sweat, and tears into the labor."

Tadashi figured that was reasonable. "Do you know who made that robot?" He was of course referring to Baymax.

"You mean, bubble-bot?" Nepeta chewed her gum, arms crossed in her mid-riff revealing leather jacket. "Yeah, no."

They all looked at each other. "In fact, we're certain that kid made him." Dion answered this time, and he had a slightly Australian accent that Tadashi noticed more closely for the first time.

Tadashi nodded. That kid was really exceptionally smart. He was truly gifted. "Well, kudos to that young kid, then," Tadashi said with a chuckle. "I know I wouldn't know where to begin…"

T-Rex grinned at him. "Well tomorrow morning, I'll tell ya."

Tadashi nodded. As the others shuffled out of the room, Tadashi was the last one out besides Karra who was given "lights out" duty. He paused, looking towards the incompletely constructed suits. A bunch of garage super-heroes? That concept was a tad comical. He took a deep breath. Tomorrow, he'd have a chance to figure out how to better deal with the men in black…he'd also be able to hopefully uncover more clues to his memories. He felt eyes on him and he broke his gaze away from his musings, looking to Karra.

"See you tomorrow," she said smiling.

Tadashi nodded. Yes…a new day.

**A/N: I know for some this may feel slow paced but that's because I'm mixing movie writing and novel writing. I can promise you, things are getting heated. ...Too soon? Please, please PLEASE do review. I do love to know what people think. **


	5. TechRun 5

TechRun 5

That night, he tossed and turned in his dreams. They had been very similar. He kept hearing a young boy's voice, but now he couldn't grasp the tone. It sounded like that kid, Hiro's, and Tadashi wondered if talking to the kid would help—but what if it was a coincidence? Tadashi didn't want to impose and freak out anyone. Tossing in his bed, behind closed eyelids, his dreams were fuzzy, and turbulent and they all ended the same way.

_"Fire!"_

_"Mr. Callaghan is still in there!"_

_"Tadashi…don't go, please!" _

_The feeling of flames licking at his skin. The sound of explosions. Jarred screams. The feeling of being propelled. Feeling light as air. His name being screamed to muffled ears. This never-ending deja-vu. What was he supposed to be remembering? Who was he? Who was that boy? He wanted to give that kid a hug. Why couldn't he say it? _

_The kid was there, faceless as ever, in a simple red t-shirt, blue hoodie, green khakis, sneakers, and Tadashi held him by the shoulders. 'It'll be alright' he wanted to say, 'It's all going to be just fine' but the words made his throat dry. He ended up choking on smoke instead. So much smoke. Ash. It was hard to breathe. Who was Mr. Callaghan to him? Was it the same Callaghan of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology? Why did he want to save him? Did he used to go there?_

_"Tadashi?" _

_Please, I don't want to hear that sad voice anymore._

_"Tadashi…"_

_I'm not going to give up on you! Kid, please! See, I'm right here! I'm right-_

_"No! Tada-"_

He woke up, breaking out into a cold sweat, the kid's voice echoing. What was that dream? He sat up, feeling sweaty and his heart was pounding. Why couldn't he remember the dream? He'd only been in it seconds before. It felt more like a nightmare but Tadashi sighed, falling back against the pillows.

He looked to the alarm clock.

4:35 A.M. He groaned, hugging a pillow to his face. It was way to early to care about anything. He couldn't sleep though. Try as he might, for the next hour nothing helped. He finally sat up, figuring maybe he could tinker or something, anything to help him get his mind off of that nightmare. He slipped to the closet, and was surprised to find clothes already there. He figured it was good to be prepared. He wondered if that was what Karra spent the previous week doing as "work". He picked out a simple outfit, and he looked at his messy bed head. He needed a shave and a hair-cut.

_That flying car adventure tho-_ He did a double take. The car had been using jets, or rather…under jets to hover…. Why had he only realized this now?

"I was in…a …" He sat on the edge of his bed. "…well…then." He didn't know if he trusted their vehicles nearly as much. He had so many questions, but he knew anxiety wouldn't get him anywhere. It was best to just find something productive to do, and then figure things out from there.

He stood outside the lab doors a while later, wondering if the robotic suits were the only things being constructed. There were two labs he'd gathered by now. One was for smaller experiments and another for the suits. He went to the more of a tinkering lab. He found that it was locked. He looked to his faceless I.D. He swiped it and the doors opened. He blinked. So it was card access only? Smart. He turned on the light. It was empty.

He sat at a desk, pulling out some bits and pieces, figuring he'd make something simple. It was like kinetics and legos but hardcore. Maybe. He was still getting a handle on robotic fundamentals. He bit his lip. He held a wrench, a screwdriver, and yet, he had no idea what to do. What did he even want to build? He set the stuff all down. What was he doing? He had no identity…he looked to his faceless I.D. card. "I…I need to go to the police," he murmured. "I don't want to burden them…what am I thinking? C'mon Tadashi…" He groaned. _C'mon, don't give up on yourself. Think of a new ang- _He yelped suddenly falling from his rolling swivel chair, landing upside down. Blinking from his ridiculous position as a human flapjack, he noticed something he hadn't before about this lab. Under the lab table further from him to his right, was a capsule pod like thing against the wall. Under it, was a table, and on the table was a half constructed set of robotic hands. Under the table, Tadashi, noticed lots of wires and a trash-bin filled to the brim with crumpled balls of paper.

Righting himself up, he moved over to that table. He wondered why the parts were left out. He looked under the table, noticing the glinting piece of metal he'd spotted upside down. It looked like a button? He furrowed his brow. He was about to touch it, when he heard the doors slide open. He jerked up and hit his head under the table and winced, eyes watering in pain, as he rubbed his head, straightening up. He noticed T-Rex eyeing him with amusement. "Exploring?"

"Er," was Tadashi's intelligent reply.

"Well, that button isn't special it doesn't actually work," T-Rex walked over to the other side of the table. Tadashi watched him quietly.

"Um, I hope I'm not intruding," he said nervous.

"Not at all, in fact, it's nice to see another early bird. Everyone has names for people like you and me," T-Rex chuckled.

"Which is?" Tadashi asked dumbly.

"Day-walkers," T-Rex chuckled. "The concept of sleeping while it's dark and being up at the break of dawn is quite a concept to some people. Night Owls." He chuckled again, picking up one of the arms carefully. Tadashi watched with curiosity and polite silence. "This here, is actually my project. Trying to make rocket blaster arms, and it seems, according to Karra, you technically already knew how."

Tadashi smiled sadly. "I don't remember…I'm sorry," He said apologetically.

T-Rex handed him a wrench. "Time to jog your screws," he grinned. "I can tell you're a roboticist."

"A…what?" Tadashi blinked.

"You came here to think. Clearly a part of you enjoys being in this type of environment," T-Rex pointed out humorously.

"Ah…yeah…" Tadashi looked to the robot arms. "This …when do I go back to San Fransokyo?"

"When we're better equipped for those guys." Another voice greeted them both. Tadashi looked over his shoulder. "I'm Unagi, in case you forgot," she was dressed same as yesterday. Tadashi blinked. She had been so quiet that he forgot she was around. He felt bad. He smiled at her.

"I remember," he said truthfully.

"Up early to work on this design, eh?" T-Rex asked her. Unagi nodded, going over to a drawing table against a wall near the robot arms. Tadashi was fascinated more than ever. These people clearly loved technology.

"In answer to your other question, we will need to become better equipped, so I told Dion that as long as you wear a motorcycle helmet, the guys in black won't be able to identify you nearly as easily, unless you talk," T-Rex explained. "We're going today to San Fransokyo, and maybe we'll run into Mr. Kabuki man," he chuckled, amused at the thought.

"What if those guys do get hurt?" Tadashi couldn't help but worry. He didn't like the thought of anyone being harm's way.

"To be honest, we can't do much without those suits actually working," T-Rex said honestly. Tadashi frowned.

"I don't believe that," he said slowly. T-Rex and Unagi both looked at him curiously. Tadashi nervously ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat. He had sudden gusto and he felt strongly about this. "The suit doesn't make the hero," he continued.

T-Rex grinned at him after a moment of silence. "Sure, but it sure does help getting a girlfriend," he joked.

Tadashi blushed. Unagi shook her head, but she was smiling smally, looking at her documents. Tadashi caught her smiling at him for a moment. She may have green hair, but she actually seemed shy instead of anti-social. He even liked T-Rex. The way that guy talked, was a bit like a father. Tadashi felt a funny feeling in his gut. Did he have a father? Did he have family that missed him? That was waiting for him? This must have shown because Tadashi reacted instinctively to a helmet being tossed to him. Badly.

It hit him in his stomach and he doubled over, groaning. T-Rex tutted. "I did tell you, heads up," he remarked amused.

Tadashi straightened up, rubbing his stomach, and looked to T-Rex with puzzlement. His green blazer covered his arms, including his burn scar. T-Rex tossed him some keys.

"Know how to drive a motorcycle?" He asked.

"Um…I-I think so," Tadashi furrowed his brow. "But I don't have…my I.D. or anything on me."

"Don't worry about it, I made you a fake one," he tossed him a fake card. Tadashi blinked.

"I …I can't ride with a, a fake I.D.," Tadashi said politely. Internally he was freaking out about getting caught.

"Well, I suppose you could always get a real one," T-Rex pointed out. "But of course, your situation is unique." He scratched his head. "I guess you're riding shotgun."

Tadashi's heart sank. He didn't know why, but the thought of not being able to ride a motorcycle saddened him. He shook his head. "…I do need to get to San Fransokyo… the school that burned down is my first link," he said calmly.

T-Rex nodded. "Alright, well Dion is going to be asleep until noon. I suppose I'll go with you now. It's early enough that we can most likely cross the bridge and get over to that side of town before those guys are awakened from their beauty sleep," T-Rex dangled his own set of keys. "You seem like a good kid, why not live it up a little?"

Tadashi shook his head. "I want to go, believe me, but I want to follow the rules," he said stubbornly.

T-Rex sighed. "You must be simply an angel then, because unless you're caught, I don't see the problem."

Tadashi was questioning this guy's logic. "Er, well… I will decline," he was stubbornly polite.

T-Rex stroked his chin. "Well…maybe it's too soon," he murmured humorously.

"Too soon?" Tadashi repeated perplexed.

"Ah, the suits, I was thinking it'd be fun to test them out, granted they're bugged," he shrugged. Tadashi furrowed his fuzzy brows. That would only draw more attention to them. He bit his lower lip. He had to get to Sanfransokyo… He weighed his options.

"…You could take a car," Unagi suggested from her corner of drawing.

"We cannot. They know his face. If he wears a helmet then it's weird." T-Rex pointed out. Unagi shook her head.

"You could always hide him," she said.

"Where? Hide me where?" Tadashi couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, are you clausterphobic?" T-Rex asked humorously.

"No?" Tadashi wondered if he should have lied.

"Good." T-Rex's eyes glinted. Tadashi sweated. He didn't know where this was going, but he had a suspicion it involved the car.

"I have another car," T-Rex waved some keys. "You can hang out in the trunk," he smirked. Tadashi shook his head.

"No way," he said flatly. "There is no way I am going to be talked into something that crazy, and unplanned and-"

~ time passed lol ~

The car drove down the freeway at 96 mph as Tadashi felt every bump, cranny, and rocky hit of wheels to asphalt. He was a tangle of limbs in a rather small trunk, which had enough oxygen but was very cramped. How he got talked into it, well, he was going to have a talk with T-Rex about letting no mean no. He could hear T-Rex singing something off key. The others were in charge of lab duty and so T-Rex had left Unagi in charge. It was clear he trusted those kids to be on their own. Tadashi realized he didn't know their ages either. What if he was the only actual kid in the group? He was so used to being an older—older what exactly?

As Tadashi grumped in the trunk of the old Ampulla, T-Rex couldn't believe his eyes. There were some patrol bridge guards at the end of the bridge. He had no choice but to slow his car, watching them as they seemed to pull a check on the few cars ahead of him. He wondered if Tadashi still had his ear-pierce that Karra had been asked to give him. One of them, tapped on his window. T-Rex lowered his window.

"Sir, we need to do an inspection of your car," the patrol guard said. "Governmental regulation," and T-Rex nodded. It wasn't uncommon to have car checks. However, he saw two more men head for his trunk, and his eyes were a bit more sharp. He hoped Tadashi was smart enough to figure out that something wrong was going on.

"Officers, there's nothing in my trunk that you'd want," T-Rex chuckled nervously. Tadashi couldn't hear well, lost in his thoughts, but when the trunk was opened, he instantly sat up, stretching.

Tadashi groaned. "Oh it's about time," he couldn't help but be a teensy bit grouchy. However, the stares he got from three sets of eyes that weren't T-Rex's clued him in to the situation. T-Rex face-palmed. Quickly, T-Rex pressed a button under his wheel without the black lunkies noticing. Tadashi was taken out of the trunk of the car, his hands up in the air, nervous as all heck. He looked to T-Rex who was also asked to get out of the car. T-Rex cleared his throat, and he got out of the car.

"You are the young man who caused a disturbance yesterday," one of the patrol guards stated. T-Rex held up his hands, but was blocked by a guard's gun as Tadashi was forced into handcuffs against the car closed trunk. "You are under arrest for destruction of property, disruption to the public, and speeding," as Tadashi's insides were churning from anxiety. He wasn't exactly perfect, but he didn't like these guys. Something seemed way off. True, he had done all those things, but he felt he was the lesser of two evils in this very suspicious gang up situation.

Suddenly, the sound of a grunt alerted them to T-Rex, who knocked out the patrol officer, before he managed to grab his gun and point it at them, but the two officers pointed their own guns at him. Tadashi sweated bullets. Oh man, what would—

Tadashi blinked. A face of a young woman appeared in his face. She had light honey brown slightly orange hair, windswept, to her shoulders, and warm green eyes that hinted anxiety if provoked. He felt dazed.

A random memory?

Significant?

He felt himself roughly shoved suddenly into a car that screeched to a halt near them. He yelped, as he stopped struggling, feeling a gun, pressed to the small of his back. Shoved into the car, the door was slammed shut. Tadashi's hands were handcuffed behind his back. He looked to see T-Rex electrocute some of the others. What was going on this city?

It was close to seven-thirty a.m. by now, and some other drivers were just gaping at the scene out of a movie unfolding in front of them. T-Rex waved to them. "Nothing to see here folks, it's all part of the script," he said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, in the abduction black van that was sleek and much like a limosine, Tadashi yelped, as the driver floored the car suddenly, zipping away, into San Fransokyo. He had no way out. He knew this, and he knew this was bad. No one was in the backseat with him, but he could feel that he couldn't do anything with his hands handcuffed behind him. He swallowed, looking to the locked doors. If only he could… It was a stupid idea, and Tadashi hoped he'd have enough time to figure something out. He had never been in this situation. Instinctively, he knew something was up. He was terrified.

T-Rex quickly got into his car, to follow suit. "If you ever want to get something done, do it yourself," he grumbled, flooring it. Taking off after. He pulled down some sort of screen from the ceiling of his car. It lowered and on the screen blipped Dion, Unagi and Karra. They all looked worried.

"I have a gps on his clothes, we can track him," Dion said quickly. Unagi and Karra were looking at T-Rex.

"Good, I'm keeping him in my sights," T-Rex crossed into San Fransokyo, turning after the van. "He has that earpiece in his pocket, I just scanned him," he made a sharp left, following the van.

The real guard on patrol, arrived ten minutes later, and gaped at the tied up imposters of the law. They looked dazed but otherwise unharmed. He scratched his balding head. "First the man in a Kabuki mask, and now this," he grumbled. "They don't pay me enough," he sighed, calling for back up.

**A/N: Am I the only one who loved that police man? He was so generic yet wonderful. Well, things are getting intense, and I'm excited to finally say that Tadashi will meet Hiro in this next chapter...maybe. The only way to know is to read. I'd love a review and fave/follow if applicable. OTherwise, pleaes just enjoy. I will most likely shift to posting a chapter a day now that I want to make sure I write good chapters. I love Aunt Cass. She is my favorite supporting character. Hands down. Please enjoy, rate, comment. It helps me write more. Tadashi is an adorably confused big boo. I like writing him because he has a good moral compass, and he doesn't want ot break the law-unless it's dire circumstances and it's nice to feel like I'm writing a character in a realistic sense of powerlessness. He's not going to suddenly make a whole robot out of thin air. Just like the team he met, aren't so developed and high tech that they can easily just fly around in tony stark suits. Hahahaha. Anyhow, do enjoy! I hoep you all are giving my OC'S a chance. I will definitely have Big 6 pop in and more loving Baymax. **


	6. TechRun 6

TechRun 6

Tadashi couldn't see who the driver was, but he was terrified. He hoped T-Rex had a plan. It had better be a good plan. "Please, what do you want? Is it money? I –I will give you money," he quickly said. There was no response. Tadashi bit his lip. He was so , so nervous. _Don't panic, me,_ He told himself. _ Just, stay calm. Stay calm. _

Tadashi brushed against something in his pocket. He furrowed his brow. He realized he had his earpiece on him. Suddenly, the car he was in screeched to a halt. With a yelp, Tadashi tumbled against the back of van, without his seatbelt. Suddenly the car door was yanked open, and T-Rex was shouting for him to get out quickly. Tadashi's adrenaline rushed. He wasn't going to question this. Oh heck no. He scrambled out of the car as quickly as he could.

T-Rex yanked him to his car, and quickly helped Tadashi in. " I got his tires, and his driver, however my scanners note there are at least three more vehicles after you," he said quickly as he slid into the driver's seat. He quickly veered his car away. Tadashi got a good view of the black van smashed into a hydrant behind them. His eyes widened, as he down the road, he saw a young woman vaguely, running out of her corner café, with a kid with jet black hair to look at this scene. Before he had time to really take in the situation, T-Rex made a sharp right, and Tadashi yelped as he whacked into the side of the car. This no seat belt thing was going to be the end of him if he didn't start using it again—and soon.

"I would really like to know why there are bad people after me," Tadashi gulped.

"It's ok, we're going to help!" He heard Karra's voice in the car. He blinked, looking around in confusion.

"Ah, gang, say hi," T-Rex moved the monitor and it faced Tadashi in the backseat. Tadashi's gaze looked both fascinated and relieved. These guys were really interesting with their Nerd tech. He almost felt at home. Did that make him a nerd too?

"We're trying to scan the other vehicles, we have some small robots already on the job," Dion said, and Tadashi noted how Dion looked all dressed despite T-Rex's early statement that Dion sleeps till noon. "I was alerted promptly by T-Rex," Dion continued, "and I promptly-"

"Promptly? That's what you're calling it?" Nepeta raised her shoe. Dion sweated. Was the situation not dire, Tadashi would actually smile. T-Rex quickly parked the car in a parking lot of a mall.

"Guys, focus!" T-Rex quickly pressed another button. "Ok, the robots are messing with their cars, we're safe." He pulled out an electronic pad and Tadashi looked over his shoulder, curious about all the numbers running up and down the screen, while some diagrams and cameras were active. He turned to Tadashi. "Show me your wrists."

Tadashi turned around awkwardly and a split second later, he felt the metal separate from his wrists. Relieved, he rubbed his wrists. "You ok, Tadashi?" Karra asked.

"I'm fine. So, what now?" Tadashi asked.

"Um, Dion and I can come down there," Karra began helpfully.

T-Rex nodded. "There is no need. Meanwhile, Unagi, Nepeta, you guys handle the survelliance, Tadashi, we're going back." He started up the car.

Tadashi blinked. "W-Wait, I still need to find a link-"

"Trust me, I was dumb to think you'd be safe this soon." T-Rex was curt. Tadashi bit his lower lip, worried and a bit hesitant. He was so close. He knew the risk but he had to get something to help him remember. Perhaps a more low-key place? He thought back to the café. However, T-Rex started the car. Tadashi didn't have much time to decide.

His entire being wanted to find out _something_, anything at all. It didn't want to give up.

T-Rex quickly went back on the road. Tadashi watched the monitor switch to black and T-Rex push the monitor back to above the passenger seat ceiling. Tadashi was quiet. He wasn't sure what was the right course of action, but he knew that these people wanted to help him. He fiddled with his long bangs. They'd grown out during the course of him not cutting his hair within the month, and he realized his hair, was a bit like the kid's, albeit still relatively shorter. His hair had grown out in a way that reminded him a little of Aoi no Excorcist, an anime he used to watch. He didn't have long to dwell though, as they were crossing the great big red bridge. He looked behind him, watching the city fade as they crossed. His eyes flickered sadly. This had been a failed trip.

Back in the lab, he was surprised to see T-Rex head straight into the lab with the suits. Tadashi was greeted by the others who wanted to make sure he was alright. "Guys, guys, I'm fine, really," he said reassuringly. '

"You hungry? I can make pancakes," Dion offered. Nepeta licked her lips.

"Why don't you offer to make me breakfast on a bad day?" She nudged him.

"Because the one time I did, you turned my face into a pancake," Dion retorted.

Karra laughed. "C'mon you two, pipe down. We've got stuff to do!" Nepeta nodded.

"T-Rex, what's the plan?" Everyone looked to T-Rex.

T-Rex stroked his shaven chin. "If we're going to get Tadashi to the city long enough to remember something, we're going to need to be way better equipped. The robots, have they self destructed yet?"

Tadashi's heart sank. Had explosions happened? "Wait, what do you mean?" He couldn't help but ask, a bit apprehensive and disapproving.

"Relax, they went towards the water and exploded underwater," Nepeta explained. "We're Gerks, not Jerks," she shrugged.

Tadashi blinked. "You're…what?" As he was speaking, Unagi walked over to T-Rex with Dion who started to talk to them in quiet voices near one of the pods. Karra stayed by Tadashi and Nepeta.

Nepeta put her hands on her hips. "We're Geeks and Nerds in one," she explained.

Tadashi tilted his head. "What?" What did that mean?

"It means, airbrain," Nepeta rolled her eyes, and Tadashi swallowed, feeling bad about annoying her, "that we are geeks in the sense we love manga, comics, etc, the like, but we're nerds in how we apply it to the real world."

"So…Gerks?" Tadashi repeated.

Karra nodded. "Yeah, I'm more of a …honorary geek, I don't really do tech,tech," she said sheepishly. "I try, but…I'm not very good."

"We tried to think of unique names, but I draw the line at 'Geek Squad' and " Neek Fighters," " she made air quotes as she spoke, and continued to chew her black gum. Her lips somehow remained dark purple. Or maybe that was the gum? Tadashi nodded, musing about combining those two terms. It was definitely, creative?

"Ok, team, Unagi has finished her updated designs and Dion says he's got the parts for the upgrades," T-Rex looked to Tadashi. "Tadashi, we need your help… this may help you remember something about yourself…"

Tadashi knew he didn't have many hints. He didn't know who those guys were. But he wanted to find out why they were after him. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. He nodded quietly. "Alright, but please, don't expect too much of me," he said weakly.

T-Rex's face lit up. "Not at all. Do your best! We're here if you need us!" Tadashi nodded, and Unagi showed him her designs. Discussing with her, and checking out some of the robotic parts that Dion had, Tadashi's brow furrowed. He felt like he was missing something. His hand had kept running through his hair, as though expecting something. He frowned.

"So, what does this do, again?" He asked a while later, having stared at the blueprints for what felt like forever. He held a screwdriver, and two metal parts. He put them together, forming a sort of odd-looking shoe-thing. He frowned. He watched it fall apart a second later since he didn't know how to keep it together. In fact, he was hungrier than anything.

His stomach growled loudly, alerting the others to this apparent predicament. Tadashi sweat-dropped. "Someone's hungry," Karra teased, leaning next to his desk. Dion chuckled.

"I'll go rustle us all up some grub," and he took off his tinkering goggles, setting them in a drawer before leaving the room. Tadashi looked around at the other tables. There were only about four lab tables. Then there were the pods with the incomplete suits. He wondered why there was only two. Weren't there six of them?

Tadashi thought about this—amongst other things when he felt T-Rex pat his shoulder. "I know today didn't go as planned, but we will help you," T-Rex said earnestly. "We just need to tackle this from a different standpoint."

Tadashi nodded quietly. "How did you manage to stop the car?" He asked, realizing that the car door had been lasered off without the use of big lasers.

"I have a portable laser," T-Rex responded. "It's off the market, strictly, I'm still developing it. It's supposed to go to one of the suits but so far, it only shoots a fair beam…ah but that's conversation for another time, for now, time to eat!" He moved away from Tadashi. Tadashi was the last one once more in the room. He looked around. He thought to the young woman and boy he had seen briefly outside of that green café. All of a sudden, he wasn't hungry.

He balled his hands into fists by his side. He wanted to meet that boy, Hiro at least. He felt something in his gut telling him it was crucial. Karra leaned in the doorway. "Um, pancakes?"

Tadashi nodded quietly. "Oh, uh, yeah…"

Meanwhile, Hiro Hamada paced in the room that he and Tadashi used to share. Baymax was there as well. Hiro run his hands through his unruly black hair, groaning to himself about various subjects of stressful significance. Baymax watched him patiently and awaited further instruction.

"I've been trying to trace that car all day, Baymax, you sure you can't get a read on anyone in there?" Hiro swiveled in his chair, resting his chin in his arms, with a small perplexed frown. His brown eyes scanned across of Baymax. Baymax shook his head.

"My radius was just within the parameters as set by Tadashi. As it currently is, I cannot scan outside of those parameters pre-set by Ta-" Baymax was cut off by Hiro's pained expression. Baymax blinked. Robots do not get puzzled. However, they do read the situation and Hiro's levels were elevated. He was sad.

"Baymax, uh, I know you probably don't understand this but…please…please stop saying that name," Hiro looked away, refusing to let his eyes water. It'd already been nearly a month. He wasn't anywhere near over his brother's death. His only solace, was catching that masked culprit and hoping his brother's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to distress you," Baymax sounded as apologetic as a robot could get.

"It's, it's fine," Hiro waved a hand dismissively. "Baymax, why don't you go to sleep?"

"I cannot until you say-"

"I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said firmly. Baymax nodded, and he stepped into his little red charging port, and deflated without the rude noises, decompressing into an easily portable way. Hiro looked to that quietly. He turned his face away, and got to his feet, kicking the swivel chair away a little, so that it rolled towards the wall near the staircase.

He could hear Aunt Cass below, watching her late time flix, and he looked to the door he had closed, separating his bedroom from Tadashi's. Hiro felt frozen to the spot. How he wanted to pull back that door, to know it was all a dream. He had constant reminders it wasn't, and that made fantasizing only more painful. Hiro balled his hands into fists by his sides, and took a deep but shaky breath. He opened the door, to see Tadashi's hat, nestled, onto the bed. The bed was neat, totally contradictory to Hiro's side of the room. He'd always been the messier of the two brothers.

Hiro looked around, knowing Aunt Cass knew that he was most likely up late or asleep already and wouldn't disturb him. He climbed onto Tadashi's bed, and hugged the hat to himself. Curling up, with the pale moon shining through the window, Hiro let himself have his rare moment of weakness that not even Baymax was able to fully fix. Hiro shakily whispered, "Bro, why'd you do it?" Those tears he fought to hold back came as they always did when no one was around. Hiro shook and he trembled, but he didn't cry loudly. Only silently, he wept for his big brother, the one person he could count on to never give up on him, always, which life had taken unfairly from him.


	7. TechRun 7

**A/N: Please follow or favorite, and review. I am slowing down my uploads due to it being close to finals and stuff. However, I do hope you're all enjoying. Things are picking up finally! :) Hiro and Tadashi will meet in the next chapter but that depends on how badly you all want to favorite and review. (JK) I post regardless of that. However, it does help me, it seriosuly helps motivate me folks so please, spare a moment if you can! **

Tadashi watched as some other people worked in T-Rex's main public lab, having fun with putting together parts. He bit his lower lip. It'd been a week, and he'd still been nowhere near being able to build—anything. He felt bad. He hadn't been attacked by the men in black thanks to T-Rex's hide-out. With a sigh, he pulled himself away to come face to face with Unagi. He yelped. Leaping backwards. She blinked at him, confused. He swallowed. "Oh h-hey, Unagi, I uh, didn't see you there," he said calming his fast beating heart. She had a knack for quiet sneak ups as he'd learned over the course of working with her that week. She nodded to him, and tilted her head.

"I think, I know how to help you," she said shyly. Tadashi blinked.

"Hm, how?" He asked.

"You don't look like it, but I think you'd like this," Unagi beckoned him out of the room. Tadashi furrowed his brow. Curious he followed her like a lost duckling. He was brought into their work lab. He was surprised to see parts on his table that weren't there only an hour previously.

"Um, I think we already established I don't know anything about building robot suits," he held up his hands.

Unagi nodded. "Exactly, we're not going to work on that. T-Rex is a …big eater. He tends to bite off more than he can chew," she giggled. Tadashi found that cu- wait, not now. He had more important things to focus on. Cute or not, she was a friend, a friend. Tadashi swallowed, feeling heat rise slightly to his cheeks. Unagi was apparently oblivious to Tadashi's healthy boy reaction to her giggling, and she continued to speak, albeit she was tentative and carefully picking her words. "I thought perhaps we should start smaller…"

She held up a piece of paper.

"…I have to make paper?" Tadashi asked dumbly. He barely knew anything about robotics, much less trees to paper. Wasn't that a lumberjack's job?

Unagi smiled smally. "No, you goofnut," she waved the paper. "Read what's ON the paper."

Tadashi did. It read:

_**Welcome to our Annual BotFighting competition. Do you have what it takes to be the best of the best? Crème of the Elite? Enter now for a chance to win 10 Grand. You only live once, so make this a life worth living! Entries accepted through July- November. **_

_**Date: November 25**_

_**Place: SnapDragon Restaurant and BattleArena**_

_**Time: 6 p.m.-midnight.**_

_**Semi-finalists will make it to the next round to be later addressed. Get your bots and get to tinkering!**_

Tadashi furrowed his brow. "What?"

"We like to bot-fight in our spare time, we thought maybe if you did that, it may help you relax, and maybe remember something," she explained. Tadashi looked to the bot-fighting pamphlet again. This sport seemed violent. He didn't want to make fighting machines. He frowned. He felt strongly against bot-fighting for personal moral reasons. He bit his lower lip.

"I-I don't know how I feel about making robots to fight each other," he confessed. To help maybe, but not for fighting, he mused.

Unagi nodded. "That's fair," she smiled. "Well, could you maybe at least help Dion with his? He keeps trying to give it flame throwers, and that's not working out so well," she chuckled.

Tadashi smiled meekly. "Ha, ha, I wish I could help."

"C'mon Tadashi," Karra said from behind him. Tadashi jumped in surprise in the air. What was with people sneaking up with him? Was it a girl thing? No, he was just easily jumpy. He looked to her.

"Er, bot-fighting, I have a feeling it's not my thing," he confessed.

Karra nodded. "Well, it's the construction we're trying to jog your brain with, c'mon! I'm not very good, but I do love trying to solve puzzles." She tugged him over over to the pieces on his table. "Unagi, leave him to me, you get back to work. T-Rex wants to know the progress for the red and black suit!" She spoke cheerfully to Unagi who nodded and went back over to her own work area. Tadashi swallowed. He decided to give this theory a shot at least. No harm, right? He took a deep breath, and looked towards the other things. He rubbed his cheeks, trying to get into the excitement of the moment. It was time for him, to once again, work hard!

~Meanwhile in the heart of Sanfransokyo, at the tech school, in an experimental engineering room~

"Baymax, thrusters!" Hiro commanded. Baymax blinked at him blankly.

"To thrust is not in my da-" he began but Hiro quickly waved his arms.

"T-That's not what I MEANT," the 14 year old blushed. "I really have to be specific with you, huh buddy?" He scratched his head, observing his work. He had managed to, over the course of the month, fit Baymax into carbon-fiber underpants –and other cool layers of clothing. After his initial fiasco with Baymax 1.0, he'd done some serious upgrades on the suit. Now it was red, a brilliant red, just like his and Tad-… Hiro shook his head. Tadashi…he liked the color red…

"Hiro's levels are down, influx of hormones and mood swings could indicate that your pubescent mood swings are increasing," Baymax offered helpfully. Hiro glared at him.

"For the last time, it's not my pubescent mood swings," he sighed. "However, I think that's enough for the day. C'mon, let's call it a night."

"We are calling who? Night is not in your contact list. Calling your friends," Baymax began, but Hiro quickly held up a hand. Baymax stopped calling Hiro's friends.

"That's just an expression buddy," Hiro sighed. "I'm gunna teach you lots about expressions."

"I do not have expressions. I am a robot," Baymax automated responses never ceased to exasperate yet amuse Hiro.

"Ok, well." Hiro had learned after the jumping out the window incident, to bring Baymax's recharging port with him to the garage. "Baymax, I am satisfied with my care," he said. However, Baymax did not deflate.

Hiro blinked.

"I cannot deflate, until I know my patient is in good health," Baymax replied. Hiro frowned.

"I'm fine, really, just de-activate already," he said grumpily. Baymax continued to stare at him and Hiro could swear he could hear his brother's disbelieving tone nudging at him to reveal what was on his mind. The pain must have mirrored on his face because he felt Baymax hug him.

"There, there," the big marshmallow robot said, patting Hiro's head. Hiro smiled weakly. He may be artificial intelligience, but at the moment, he was his best friend. Hiro's eyes flickered sadly. He didn't make Baymax de-activate again. He just grabbed Baymax's recharging port.

"Wasabi is picking us up, you need to decide now or never whether or not you want to de-activate," Hiro said amused, walking on the sidewalk next to Baymax. Baymax nodded. The stars were out and the night was clear. They walked near the bridge and Hiro had paused, remembering momentarily, how that was the place he'd last conversed with his brother—his eyes stung.

"Very well, I do not want to make my patient unhappy with my presence," the robot humbly stated.

Hiro shook his head. "It's not that, Baymax, really, I'm happy that you're here."

The robot searched Hiro's brain signals. They had elevated slightly. "You are telling the truth," the robot concluded. "Your stress levels are indeed momentarily decreased," and Hiro chuckled weakly, glad that the robot couldn't catch everything as he wiped his eyes quickly on his sleeve of his jacket.

"That's right, as long as you're here, I know I'll be ok," and he smiled at the robot, showing his toothy spaced grin.

But you'll never be able to replace my brother…

"I think I got something good guys!" Tadashi was excited. It had taken a couple days of looking over some intense looking diagrams and equations, but he felt confident in his research. Dion and Unagi had been a great help and even T-Rex had lent him a helping hand. Everyone bustled around him as he excitedly pointed to his robot, which was covered by a cloth.

Unagi and Nepeta were quietly waiting while Dion looked intrigued. T-Rex was smiling supportively, and Karra clapped her hands together, excited. Tadashi smiled, he was proud of himself. He took away the red cloth, revealing a funny looking unconventional bot. It's lower half was simple, while it's upper half had simple two clawed hands. Its head was a bit disproportional to the body, but the big feet actually helped to support the extra weight of the head. The Robot was mostly skeletal and made up of some wires. It looked like one of those "make your own robot" kit robots. Its face had a yellow smiley face painted onto it.

On top of it's head was an antennae. Tadashi nodded excitedly; not noticing the amused and slightly disappointed looks of those around him. As far as he was concerned, he had built something functional. The entire robot itself was only about four inches tall. Its arms were around two inches long, and it's legs were about three inches long. The feet looked carefully shaped to hold the "ankle" portion of the robot's lower leg. All in all, it was impressive for Tadashi's first attempt.

"That looks, interesting," Dion offered helpfully.

T-Rex chuckled. "We have to see what it can do," he pointed out amused.

Tadashi smiled. "Ok, well, I can make it walk and stuff." He pulled out his controller. "I stayed up all night making this," and he flicked a switch. The robot started up, and it began to move around awkwardly. Tadashi smiled at his friends. They clapped.

"Whoa, that's a good start," Nepeta said supportively. Unagi nodded, adding her quiet congratualtions. Dion nudged his shoulder, as Karra continued to watch the little robot with fascination.

"What's it's name?" Karra asked curiously.

"Oh, um, I was thinking of calling it… T-B 1.0, short for Tech Bot," Tadashi grinned sheepishly. "I'm not very good at names. " The others nodded in approval. Names weren't the main point. The main point, was if it worked.

"So, you gonna show us it's awesome moves, or what?" Dion asked, eager like the rest of the group.

Tadashi's eyes glimmered with mischief. "I was just getting to that!" Excitedly, he pressed a button, and the robot went into a controlled fighting stance, it's antennae lighting up at the end to indicate activation. He rolled his thumb on the C-stick like game controller he'd constructed, and it swivel kicked. The others watched in awe.

"Whoa, that's…so cool," Karra commented. The others nodded in silent agreement. Tadashi was very happy. He was finally doing something right.

"That's not the best part," he excitedly pressed another button. Miniature wings appeared on the robot's back, like a jetpack, explaining the lumpiness of his back. "Time to take flight!" He pressed forwards on his analog stick, and the robot took off above their heads. They all whooped and clapped. T-Rex especially.

"That's ama-" he began but suddenly the robot began to twitch and jerk in midair. "What's going on?" His tone changed to concern.

Tadashi sweated. He didn't know. He tried to use his controller. "I-I don't understand," he stammered. The robot suddenly began to heat up. Tadashi's eyes widened. "C-Crap, everyone, DUCK!"

Everyone ducked as the robot exploded above all of them. Tadashi peeked from behind his table, to see the remains of his carefully constructed bot on the ground, smoking or on fire individually. It's head rolled to his foot and lay there. He swallowed. The others looked to it, then to him.

"Eh, you did your best," Dion said.

"That was a valiant effort," Nepeta agreed.

Tadashi's heart sank. He looked to his controller. What had gone wrong? He'd done everything, everything right. He felt frustrated. Karra quickly got the fire extinguisher, and put out the smoking robot that caught fire on itself because of the wires. "I-I don't understand," he said dumbly.

T-Rex cleared his throat, as Dion helped Karra put the parts into a trash bag. "Salvage what you can from those parts, and try again."

Tadashi swallowed. "I-I can't do this," He said, straightening up. He looked at his plans, at the remains of the robot. "I-I'm not smart enough-"

"Tadashi, it's not about the smarts. It's about the heart," T-Rex said firmly. "You've clearly got heart. Don't give up on yourself. We aren't giving up on you. And neither should you."

Tadashi nodded silently. "…Why do you guys even care what happens to me?"

"To be honest, I didn't know who you were, but since you were the reason I survived that fire, I thought it only fair that I return the favor," Karra said smiling. "I still haven't thought how I'm going to make it up to you, but for now, just know that we believe in you, Tadashi."

Tadashi looked momentarily at his smoked robot parts. He furrowed his brow. He began to take the parts out and lay them on the table. He could either whine and feel sorry for a failed test run, or he could hunker down and try again. His friends weren't going to give up on him, and he didn't want to give up again. His moment of weakness was only momentary. Tadashi nodded, smiling at everyone. His eyes burned with the fierceness of determination. His friends noticed this shift. "Alright. I won't give up. Give me some time. I will have a bot built in time for that contest," he said fiercely. The others smiled.

Tadashi picked up some parts, it was time to work hard! It took about five days, but Tadashi was satisfied. He'd managed to construct it. It was the same design, but with some different additions. "Ok, I know you don't realize this yet, but people are counting on you, I'm counting on you to work…so…please, do your best," he said to the robot's lifeless smiling painted face. He stood, alone in the lab as it was 1 a.m. on a Wednesday night, and he took a deep breath. And this time when he tested it, he winced, seeing it sputter slightly as the wing jammed, but then the wing snapped out properly, and he smiled hugely, as the robot flew around him. "I did it, I did it!" He couldn't keep in his small laugh of jubilance. He did a little dorky jig. He kissed his robot's face all over, oh boy was he so thrilled. He couldn't wait to show the others. Tadashi looked to the robot.

"Oh man, wait till my-" he slowed in his tracks. "…my? My what?" he looked to the bot. Was he closer to solving his mystery?


	8. TechRun 8

TechRun 8

_"__Mr. Hamada, are you paying attention?" a faceless science teacher asked. _

_Hiro had been asleep at his seat and he woke up, wiping the drool from his mouth. "Hmmmn, yeah, me, I'm awake now," he said somewhat rudely. Some class members quietly snickered, others glared, and the teacher was clearly not amused. _

_"__Mr. Hamada, I do not appreciate your antics. This is an important section of the text, and if you don't understand the terms we are going over such as Achromatics, Acoustic shielding and Afocal lens," then you will not understand how theories such as Biot-Savart's Law or Bernoulli's Eq"_

_"__Achromatics, the ability to transmit light without decomposing it into its constituent colors, Acoustic shielding is a sound barrier that prevents the transmission of acoustic energy, Afocal lens is basically a lens of zero convergent power, whose focal points are infinitely distant, as for those laws of Physics, are you sure you should be teaching if you have to ask little ol' humble me for the asnwers?" Hiro quirked his brow as a very short yet big brained smart aleck. His voice was still flunctuating slightly, but he'd pretty much hit puberty at 13 and was starting to grow. _

_Some of the classmates giggled. Others watched as the teacher smiled very annoyed. "This is the umpteenth time I've reported you," the teacher began, his face turning slightly red with anger. _

_"__Oh goody, I'll be quite the force to be reckoned with, note the attempted physics pun," Hiro drawled. _

_"__Hiro Hamada-"_

_"—__you think you're so smart, dontcha?" It was after school and Kyle and his cronies were ganging up on Hiro outside of English. Hiro shouldered his pack, looking up at the much taller boys. He knew he couldn't fight them very well. Tadashi had always tried to help him with karate, but Hiro's muscles hadn't caught up to his mad skills. He at least, liked to think he had mad skills. _

_"__Think? No, thinking implies that I have a capacity to comprehend the situation and assess-" but he was cut off in his snarky remark, by finding himself suddenly picked up like a sack of potatoes by Kyle, and slung over his shoulder. Hiro yelped. _

_"__P-Put me down!" he yelled. _

_The other few guys laughed. Three against one was unfair. Hiro growled, and he managed to elbow Kyle in the neck, hard. He had learned from Tadashi that the elbow was the best form of a defense anyone -especially scrawny 14 year olds could possibly possess. _

_Kyle let out a yelp of shock and pain and dropped Hiro. Hiro scrambled, and dashed around the side of his building, running for his dear life towards the parking lot. However, the other two grabbed him before he got within eyesight of the parking lot, and hauled him back as he kicked and struggled. _

_He was thrown to the ground and he oomphed. As he struggled to get up, he felt a foot to his stomach, holding him down. He grunted, scrabbling but his arms were pinned by the other two punks. "Just because you're #1 in the school, doesn't mean you can go around, mocking people," Kyle hissed. "You think you're so cool?"_

_Hiro's heart pounded. He couldn't take on these guys. Kyle pressed his shoe into Hiro's small chest. Hiro grunted in pain, feeling the pressure. "I- I'm smart, so what? You're just jealous!" Hiro struggled. _

_"__Why can't you be more like your brother?" one of them asked scoffing. Hiro's heart pound in his ears. He wanted to be cool. He loved to bot-fight and it was true he wasn't as calm like his brother. His brother was smart, mature, and good looking. Hiro knew he couldn't compare, at least, in personality. He didn't care for being mature. Mature was for grownups. He only had so long as a kid, you know? But still, he knew that people compared him and his brother. "I almost forgot, you're smarter than your brother, at least in brains," one of them sneered. _

_"__Poor guy, he must feel really stupid compared to you," and Hiro refused to let his eyes water. Tadashi never resented Hiro for his smarts. He encouraged him. It was because of Tadashi that Hiro was even in highschool. He wanted to be near his brother because his middleschool years sucked. He had tried to learn at the normal level, but after eighth grade, he had decided enough was enough. He'd taken many tests and effortlessly made up 4 years of highschool in under two semesters. He was a genius, so things came easy to him. So easy. It almost made him unhappy to see how his brother struggled, and was rewarded when he figured something out. When Hiro was three, he'd managed to solve a rubix cube. He was so happy because he'd watched his brother. _

_"__Tashi! Tashi!" little Hiro had been watching his older brother attempt to solve a rubix cube. After his brother finally groaned, and tossed the cube to the floor, little Hiro had picked it up. _

_Tadashi's face was in his pillow as he grumped. However, Hiro's adorable attempts at getting his attention, caused Tadashi to lift his grumpy head. He blinked as Hiro held out the rubix cube completely solved. Tadashi stared at it. "D-Did you do this?" He asked incredulously. Hiro nodded excitedly. _

_"__Tashi wanted to make colors match. I help Tashi!" Hiro looked so pleased with himself. Tadashi was amazed. _

_"__Wow," he smiled, patting his brother on his head. "You're really good, Hiro." He smiled at him, feeling a bit jealous, but his little brother looked so happy he was glowing. Tadashi's momentary jealousy was replaced with affection. His little brother had done this for him. It warmed his nine-year old heart. _

_"__Tashi, Tashi, play bots with me!" Hiro grinned, holding up a little toy robot that Tadashi had given him for a birthday present. _

_"__Alright, Alright, but you know, bots are for more than just fighting," Tadashi smiled. _

_"__Tashi is weird. Bots go pew pew pew, it's …it's," Hiro furrowed his bushy little brows, trying to think of an intelligent word. _

_"__Amazing?" Tadashi helped._

_"__Yea! 'Mazin!" Hiro nodded, smiling hugely. Tadashi looked again to the rubix cube, unable to hold back the urge to hug his little brother. He did so, noogying his brother to his brother's utmost glee._

_"__Wait until mom and dad hear about your achievement with the rubix cube," Tadashi said, smiling hugely. He rustled little Hiro's hair and Hiro giggled. Hiro was ripped out of that reverie by reality pressing on his pre-pubescent man-chest. _

_"__Yeah, he's smart because he keeps his mouth shut," the other one laughed. _

_"__Yeah, be more like your brother," Kyle smirked, "…or better yet, why don't you act your age?" He was about to punch Hiro when suddenly, his face contorted into a funny expression. His face looked like someone had hit him in the back of the head. In fact, someone had. _

_"__Hiro!" Hiro's eyes lit up, recognizing that low yet concerned tone. _

_"__Ah, Tadashi, man, we were just playing around," the others nervously let go of Hiro. _

_"__Get away from my brother," Tadashi rarely got mad, but he looked pretty scary at the moment, his brown eyes narrowed, his mouth in a firm taut line, his hands holding his Physics text-book menacingly over his head over the unconscious Kevin._

_"__Y-You shouldn't use your textbook as a weapon," one of them stammered, as they scrambled back._

_ "__This is my way of putting Physics into Physical," Tadashi fumed. The other two boys didn't want to get suspended from school—at least, they cared about their own reps. They fled like a couple of faithless whimpering hyenas, leaving Kyle, at Tadashi's feet, conked out comically. Meanwhile, Tadashi, who normally cared about the condition of his school property, dropped the text book like it was a rock. It fell to the ground in the time it took him to get over to his brother's aide. _

_"__Ah, your timing is impeccable as always," Hiro had said grinning, though he was internally relieved. Tadashi nodded._

_"__Are you hurt?" he asked instantly, helping his brother to his feet._

_Hiro dusted himself off. "No, I'm fine, really," he said hastily. _

_ "__Good, c'mon." Tadashi grabbed his brother's hand but Hiro pulled it away. _

_"__I don't need you to hold my hand, I'm not five," he rolled his eyes._

_Tadashi paused a moment. "You're right," his eyes glinted mischeviously. Hiro's arms were crossed and his eyes were closed as he grumped but suddenly he felt himself defy gravity and yelped as Tadashi picked him up in his arms like a princess. "Rock a bye, baby, Hiro the dork, misuse his big brain, and sure he will rot—" Tadashi's singing was off key and he was pretty sure Tadashi didn't know the proper tune. English had been neither of their strong points. Hiro was a science prodigy to be clear, however he had managed to graduate middle school and elementary quickly because of his ability to read patterns, and let's face it, teacher preference plays more a role than the actual learning a lot of the time. If you can read an English teacher, then you get an easy A. Try to be original, well, Hiro learned after his first paper that conforming wasn't bad when it was in subjects he could care less about. _

_Hiro's cheeks flushed. "Tadashi!" He quickly wriggled out of his brother's arms, and his brother laughed, retrieving his text-book as Hiro grumped behind him. Tadashi smiled, and Hiro knew he was relieved that he was ok—mostly. Tadashi stuffed his book hastily into his backpack- rare—but Hiro had small satisfaction knowing that his brother really only got riled up when it came to him. In a world surrounded by people who only offered empty comfort and fake smiles, Hiro knew his brother and Aunt Cass were the truest things in his life. _

_Next to Mochi, the dumb cat. Though Hiro had never really been a cat person, Mochi had been a ridiculously fat kitten that Tadashi had found—but that was a different story. Suddenly, the sound of beeping alerted Hiro that something was wrong. He looked around in surprise, and his eyes widened. His school had changed to the building on fire, and he clung to Tadashi's arm, as though he knew what would happen. A woman ran past them both, "I'm fine," she said to Tadashi, "B-but professor Callaghan is still in there!" She ran off, and Hiro's eyes widened. Wait, this wasn't right._

_"__Tadashi, no!" Hiro yelled, grabbing his brother's arm, desperately, his eyes refusing to tear up, caught in a weird place of horror and grief._

_"__Callaghan is still in there, someone has to help him," Tadashi's reply was not automated. No, Tadashi spoke from the heart. Before Hiro could stop him, Tadashi had turned and fled into the flames. _

_Hiro gripped the hat, feeling it's fabric under his fast white turning knuckles. Tadashi. Tadashi shouldn't be alone. He tried to follow, when suddenly an explosion shook him. Coughing, he groggily sat up, amidst all of the flame, the screams, the flames, and his eyes brimmed with tears, when he suddenly saw the masked man, microbots, laughing at him, in the crowd. His eyes were glued to that man, and Hiro felt him moving closer. He tried to get to his feet, but he was frozen to the spot where the explosion had left him. Hiro only heard Krei's triumphant cackling, as he reached for Hiro's throa-_

Hiro shot up, with a yell of distress. Aunt Cass was opening a window and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh my, Hiro? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned, looking to the disleveled boy. Baymax remained un-responsive to these events, triggered by "ow".

"I-I'm …fine," Hiro's automated response made him wince. He knew that Aunt Cass worried about him. He'd been eating again, and hanging out with the others, ever since his secret mission to stop Mr. Kabuki Krei, but he knew that Aunt Cass wanted to help. He sighed.

He worked in the lab, and it was early morning. Classes weren't in, as it was the weekend. He'd walked to school, Baymax's battery port surprisingly light. Tadashi clearly wanted this guy to be easily portable. Hiro tried not to think too much about the nightmare. He was mostly done with Baymax's upgrades. Today, was his test flight. His eyes lit up. Test flight, that's right! _ I will stop Krei—and avenge Tadashi. _

Hiro tripped over his untied shoelaces, and went ow, on the ground, and heard the familiar sound of Baymax inflating. He quickly rolled to his feet, tying his shoelaces. "How are you, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"I'm good," Hiro replied. "C'mon buddy, it's time to finalize your upgrades!"

Baymax blinked. "I still fail to see how this makes me a better healthcare companion," he said and this was the closest to confused a robot could get.

"And I fail to see, how you fail to see, that these upgrades, are totally sick," Hiro remarked, and the robot blinked.

"If these upgrades are sick, I should scan them for possible infectious agents," he said but Hiro shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"It's ok buddy, one step at a time," he said with a grin. "I'll make you totally—sweet," and before the robot could give him a lecture on cavities and dental health, Hiro plugged in his earphones, listening to Immortals by Fall Out Boy as he worked. Baymax stayed obediently by his side.

**A/N: Ok, so I am going to pause posting for a while. 2 reasons, A) I'd like more reviews, faves, and follows, and B) I wanted to have a Hiro chapter at least and I realize since I have 8 chapters, I can slow it down, you know? I need to get people warmed to teh story and I'm worried that because it's on the longer side, people get intimidated by the length. Anyhow, do enjoy! Fave, review, and follow! I will be more motivated to post if I have at least 10 more in any category, any order, it doesn't matter to me as long as I know people enjoy my stuff. **


	9. TechRun 9

TechRun 9

"So, you plan to go dressed like a Momma's boy," Nepeta repeated in disbelief. She looked Tadashi up and down. He'd been on and off about actually using the robot to compete in a comical sense. She'd walked by a few times to overhear his self-talking to's.

Before she intervened, he'd currently been muttering about morality. "I want to be useful, but no, it's not fair to you, but I want to help out the team, but then again it's not your fault that you're built to fight—this is right, right? But if it's wrong?" Tadashi's self depreciation of his values finally annoyed Nepeta to speak. Tadashi nearly dropped his toy on his foot, as he gave her a deer in headlights look. This kid was very jumpy. She smirked to herself.

"Ok, before we go, we're going to make you look more like…well Street," she said breezily, turning away from the doorframe, beckoning him to follow. Tadashi blinked.

"I don't think it's bad to look nice," he said tentatively.

"No offense, but you look like Mr. Rogers," Nepeta quirked an eye-linered brow at him. Tadashi looked at his yellow cardigan sweater, his white collared t-shirt tucked snuggly under the v-neck of the top, and at his nice pants and sneakers. She eyed his sneakers. "Well, at least your shoes look street enough, but as for the rest of you, it needs work," she continued to leave. Tadashi followed.

"But, not everyone needs tattoos and weird hair to fit in," he said resistant. He liked his clothes. IT didn't make him look easy…did it?

Nepeta shot him a look past her shaggy bangs and he shut up. That was a look of complete alpha female and he wasn't going to get her mad. Nope, no siree bob, Tadashi liked being on people's good sides. His eyes flickered though. She reminded him of someone, at least personality wise. But who? A girl popped into his mind, at least, her face. She had pink lips, lavender eye shadow, and brown eyes… Ethel? Who was Ethel? Tadashi felt someone slug his shoulder, hard. He winced, rubbing it, drawn back to reality.

"Ok, Roger, here is your choice of wear," she pointed to some clothes on his bed. Tadashi looked to the clothes, and then noticed all the rest of the clothes strung across his floor. He yelped.

"My clothes?!" he started to pick them up. Nepeta sighed. Clearly this boy was a neat-freak.

"Relax, I was gonna put them back, but you can't rush perfection," and she yanked him by his ear, and his eyes watered. She was strong, and also, very, very dominating. Tadashi wouldn't admit it, but he was intimidated even though she was way shorter than him. "Now, try on the clothes I so kindly laid out for you, or so help me, I will clothe you _myself._"

Tadashi did not yield however. He was stubborn when he wanted to be. "I-I like this outfit," he said, kicking himself for sounding so intimidated. Nepeta quirked a brow.

"Alright then," she shrugged. Tadashi blinked. She didn't overstep her pushiness. He appreciated that.

"…Good," he said relieved.

Nepeta went ahead and folded up his clothes and set them into an empty drawer in his closet. "If you change your mind, there they are," she pointed. "We leave shortly for the bot fight, you sure your bot is ready?"

Tadashi nodded. "I'm definitely confident," he said sincerely.

Why were there so many thug looking people? Couldn't normal people bot-fight too? Tadashi was all for accepting others despite their differences, but some of these guys had teeth that could eat through metal, he was sure of it. He sweated. What in the heck had he gotten himself into?

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted a hat, or something on his head. His head felt naked. On top of that, his messy uncut black hair was hanging in his eyes, and it was long enough for a small ponytail—and Nepeta had indeed made him wear one. Tadashi felt foolish. He looked at his outfit and then at other people's outfits or lack there-of. He really did look like Mr. Rogers from that children's show. Tadashi felt a bit out of place to say the least. Maybe he should have taken up Nepeta's offer…however he shook his head. He'd show that good honest people—not that he was saying these people were dishonest—could dress as they liked and still be taken seriously.

T-Rex and Nepeta were with him, to be his support, while Karra was posing as a journalist. She had gone off to interview some of the other contestants. Tadashi cleared his throat nervously. T-Rex had reassured him to leave everything to him and Nepeta in terms of preparation. Dion and Unagi would lay low in case the men in black did try to strike. Though, Tadashi looked fairly different now, with Nepeta giving him some darker circles under his eyes with her eye-liner much to his discomfort.

"Relax, the guy-liner suits you," she quirked a brow.

"I don't need it," he whispered at her, nervous.

"It brings out your eyes though," she teased. Tadashi gulped. As long as he wasn't attacked, that's all he cared about. Dion came in on T-Rex's earpiece, as Tadashi and Nepeta entered the doors into the Restaurant itself. Tadashi scratched at his stubble. He'd been told to grow out his facial hair a little, but he felt like Sinbad, and he knew he didn't look nearly as good. He was eager to be clean-shaven as soon as possible. He hated feeling like he had whiskers.

Very uncomfortable itchy whiskers. Nepeta said it made him look like a real man, but Tadashi was sure he looked more like a real-

"Whow," Nepeta interrupted his brooding, as she combined two terms, nearly choking on her gum, Tadashi was sure, as they gazed upon the interior of this restaurant. From it's fine China ceiling with the paintings of beautifully crafted dragons swirling, to the hard lime-stone floors, the rails were gold, while people had to go down the two sides of the staircase, and the normal spot where dining would occur was cleared, with an arena set up, under a brilliant diamond chandelier that was thankfully high enough that it wouldn't interfere with the fighting. Tadashi knew that this bot fighting was legal since there was no betting, and it was a contest in a high class restaurant.

Nepeta handed him his number to pin to his shirt. "Thanks," he said distractedly. He shouldered his pack a little nervously. He felt like a school boy that had exited the cafeteria and walked into a royal dining hall. He was also a bit smug. There were street people here, but there were plenty of well dressed people like himself. Nepeta must have caught his smirk because her remark caused it slide off his face.

"Congrats, you'll fit in with the other grandparents," she had said. Tadashi sighed. He really wasn't that old. T-Rex tapped Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi looked to him quickly.

" I don't want you to feel forced," T-Rex began for the umpteenth time, but Tadashi held up a hand, smiling at him.

"It's fine, really," he nodded, "I-I can't explain it, but this is helping me, it really is." In truth, it really was. Tadashi hadn't had any bad nightmares since he'd started working on the robot, and he'd found a passion for building robotics. Though he only had random flashes, or heard a random voice in moments of staring off into space, he'd lose it when he tried to remember. However, he knew in his heart that he was definitely going to remember something, he had to. Amnesia lasted depending on the person, and they'd mused it would take something important to trigger his. This bot fight had to be that thing. It had to be, otherwise, what could help him?

Someone began to speak on a microphone downstairs, and everyone's buzzing turned to the speaker. When the restaurant was quiet, Tadashi noticed the camera people for the first time. This was being _filmed?_

Tadashi all of a sudden felt strangely like running, throwing up and lying down all at the same time. He told himself to stay calm, stay calm. He felt someone nudge his shoulder and the announcer drew him out of his thoughts. "…the contest will commence in separate rooms, and the finalists will be filmed here. There will be six finalists, and only one will get the grand prize. Everyone will break up into pairs and fight each other in the adjoining rooms. Remember, you only get one match, so make it count!" The commentator beckoned to the doors. Tadashi's heart pounded. This was it.

Hiro was at Fred's with the others. He'd gotten permission from Aunt Cass to spend the night and she'd told him that she hoped he'd feel better. Hiro felt bad for leaving Aunt Cass alone, but she was busy with her café and it was only six p.m. Her café stayed open until 10. Fred was telling them about the annual bot fighting competition. "It's so major," he was saying excitedly, "and like, you can win 10 whole grand!"

"I'm sure for you, that's pocket money," GoGo couldn't help but quip. Fred stupidly grinned at her.

"Nah, pocket money for me is like, 1 grand," he shrugged. Everyone stared at him. Fred was really dumb. However, he was entertaining. Gogo's nose wrinkled, clearly she was biting back another snarky comment. Honey Lemon clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oooh, Hiro, we know that you like bot fights, um, because your-" her voice trailed off, her eyes darting nervously from Hiro to the others. Hiro smiled.

"Ah, no, it's fine…yeah, I did like to bot fight," he said, and he meant that. He had, but since Tadashi was no longer there to save him, Hiro had felt more defenseless than ever. He had Baymax, but Baymax wasn't exactly a fighting machine on his own, and he didn't want Tadashi's working experiment to get damaged.

"Well, let's check it out," Fred said enthusiastically. Wasabi bit his nails from worry, his perfect manicured nails only seeming to become more perfectly manicured.

"I don't like this, what if something bad happens to the restaurant?"

Wasabi whined.

"SnapDragon?" GoGo scoffed. "It's one of the best restaurants on this side of San Fransokyo. It not only has 5 stars, but it has the best equipment for the bot-fighting competitions. "

"Too bad you have to be eighteen or older to enter," Honey Lemon looked to Hiro apologetically. "We totally would have supported you, " she said gently.

Hiro bit back a small lump in his throat. Would they really have supported him as Honey Lemon suggested? If his brother were alive wouldn't they share his point of view? Hiro hated how people let him do what he wanted—in a way, that's why he liked his brother's nagging. His brother had been the one to keep his head on his shoulders… and honestly tell him when enough was enough. "Thanks guys," he said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to um…pass." He got to his feet, and he began to leave the room. Baymax followed.

"Hiro, do you need a hug?" Baymax asked. The other exchanged looks. Honey Lemon swallowed.

"I-I know tomorrow is our big day," she said, biting her lower lip, "But…but we want to know more about you Hiro…please, don't shut us out?"

Hiro's shoulders sagged. "Sorry guys, it's not you, it's just, I remembered I have something-"

"Uh guys," Fred began but Hiro was caught in his conversation with Honey Lemon as the others, back to the screen looked to Hiro apologetically.

"-important I just remembered-" Hiro continued.

"-GUYS," Fred intervened, and everyone glared at him. GoGo stalked over and got in his face.

"WHAT, Freddie, what?" she grumped, hands on her hips. Fred took her face in his hands to her annoyance, and turned her face to look at the screen. Her eyes widened. "Hiro…you should see this."

Baymax tapped Hiro's shoulder as he was still turned away from everyone, in the doorway. "Your friends, are requesting you turn around," he added helpfully.

"Baymax, I'm not interested in the bot fighting," Hiro continued.

"No, you're gonna want to see this," Fred said, and he turned up the volume.

"Will seeing that image, improve Hiro's emotional health?" Baymax asked the others.

"It'll definitely be an interesting change," Wasabi gulped. Baymax apparently took that literally because before Hiro could stop him, he yelped, as Baymax picked him up in his arms.

Hiro was forced to turn his head when Baymax set him in front of the tv, and held his face so he had to look at the screen. Hiro's eyes widened. On the screen, the commentator rumbled, a man in a referee outfit, "And No. 10 is up against No. 32," and he beckoned to No. 10 which looked like a well dressed, disgruntled slightly deer in headlights young man with a scruffy ponytail and some facial hair and then to a woman, with green eyes, auburn hair, dressed like an everyday person, her sweatshirt around her hips, tied, and a goofy grin on her face. "These two will now bot-fight for the title of Bot-Master!"

"Let's get the party started, if you know what I mean!" The woman said eagerly.

"Aunt Cass?" Everyone gasped.

**A/N: I'm so happy that even a few of you decided to fave or follow. :D Really, I don't need alot. I WOULD like more reviews though. I feel like I'm flailing. HOWEVER, yes, I love Aunt Cass's character. She was a minor character in the movie, and so I'm giving her some spotlight here. She's awesome and bad ass and I mean, Hiro has to get his bot fighting from somewhere ;) You didn't think all she did was really run a cafe ;). But yes, I hope you enjoyed the twist, and the story is cooking! I'm happy that I'm finally on a roll. :) However, the next update won't be until a get a couple reviews at least ;) so if you really want it, then you better follow me, fave me, or review. I am motivated by you people and wonderful human beings being motivated to contribute something that I can use to motivate myself to write more! :D I hope you all are seriously enjoying my fic though. I really hope my OC's aren't annoying you guys. ^^ So far, I don't think so. :) And yes, Hiro and Tadashi MAY meet in the next chapter, but depends on how badly you all want it (JK) The next chapter will develop Tadashi re-meeting Aunt Cass. :) However, Hiro is around the corner. :) **


End file.
